


A Side Story Of Inquisitor  Lavellan

by OuroborosCaster



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuroborosCaster/pseuds/OuroborosCaster
Summary: Since tumblr is being fickled i am moving old works i am not planning to mess with,  so here this IS NOT THAT OTHER STORy that was supposed to be connected to Shadow Symphony:Into The Badlands.Egh dont really expect any readers but i have learned it is better to keep hold of old works to try and learn from past mistakes and no 'weekly' updates





	1. What It has come down to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting before the conclave, egh just a reminder older works are meant to be crappy if they were not then how can people learn from their mistakes?

“Dammit Daere” Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoreil Lavellen said with a sigh, “ can’t you for once in your life keep out of mischief. “  
“What is life all about with out some fun?” reply the rogue with a bit of a grin. “So are you going to get me out or are you just going to let me stay here and learn a lesson? “ Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoreil Lavellen sighed and shake her head. “ I swear Da’len if your are not careful your foolishness will get the attention of Fen’Harel” said Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoreil Lavellen before she touched a tree near the hole began an incantation , slowly the tree roots grew slowly into the hole where the her rogue was waiting . As soon a root was within her grasp Daere grab onto it and lifted herself up, she’d dusted herself off and was bout to head back to camp but Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoreil Lavellen quickly grab her arm. “Don’t think that you are getting off the hook that easily.”  
“So what is my punishment this time” Daere would say with a sigh. “ I need you to head to the conclave, something has been bothering me. We need to know if we need to move out of the free marches and hopefully trip will give you a chance to think about your life choices .” Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoreil Lavellen paused a bit before she’d conture.” I want you to leave tomorrow at first light if possible.” Daere just shrugged her shoulders before yanking her arm a way before replieing, “Fine,if anything I don’t mind leaving as soon as I get a few things.” It was a quiet walk back to the camp, it was expected as soon as they were back there was some glances their way but nothing was really said. Daere was not bothered by the fact that she would be off on her own in a new place, problem was she was a bit shy at times almost anyone who knew her knew this much which always became a problem when it came to social gatherings, but when she got comfortable that quickly turned into a different story . She really pay no notice when keeper left her side, she just wanted to get going after all. It was not like she hated her people it is just she had always felt different. Despite skin color being different then most, her views were just different, and her Keeper pretty much told her it would be wise to just keep them to herself when she was younger. But now Daere was just tired of it, maybe just maybe….”So were you just going to leave without having to see me first ?” Daere stop what she was doing and turned around to see her close friend leaning against a tree with her arms crossed . Both of them where light brown skin, jet black hair, purplish eyes that almost looked grey. and because of those factors some joked they were like the modern day Dirthamen and Falon’Din , only different between them both was their vallaslin, their personality, Fia was born into a different clan during the summer, while Daere was born into clan Lavellen in the fall. Daere just stood there and blinked a bit. “Honestly really, I think she would have sent you out there either way. And seriously if you keep getting lost into your thoughts like that out there I am pretty certain you would not be coming back at all.” Fia joked. Fia uncrossed her arms and moved away from the tree swiftly, as Daere picked up her small travel bag. Fai approached Daere “Here” Fai said as she put a small necklace around her friends neck, then hugged her.” Dareth shiral and may the dread wolf not catch your scent.” Daere smile softly as she return her friends hug, but in the back of her mind she just knew she would not be returning home. Quickly and quietly as others in the clan went to bed , Daere set off for her journey to the temple of sacred ashes. And as she passed her Keeper one last time she thought she heard her mutter, “ Fen’Harel ma gilana, Da’len” as she went upon her business. Fen’Harel ma gilana : Dread wolf guide you


	2. The Day The World Truly Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the concave

The night shine brightly as the moon was full, the music somewhat seem to flow off the trees, as Daere adjust her fox mask. The we’re others there as well with different animal masks but hers as everything kind of stood out. She passed one with an owl and another had a Halla heading for the center, Daere was not interested in talking she was more interested on having fun. She started to hum along with the tune as she started to dance to the rhythm. All of a sudden someone with a wolf mask grab her waist and brought her close with a smile, she looked at him with surprise.  
They danced to gather in silence keeping in rhythm until the song had ended, then he grab her wrist gently then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it with both of their gazes not leaving the other.” If you sleep all day we won’t make it” a male voice yelled through the door. Daere open her eyes and groaned before getting up, it was just a dream she thought to herself as she open the door to her room. “If you are going to even try to blend in you might want to wear this,”Haeviu said to Daere as he held out a spare merchant. “No I figured I would try to seduce one of those templars then drug him or something” she said jokingly. “as busy as the place would be you that won’t get you far…so here.” “he told her as she sighed and rolled her eyes. “besides if you truly feeling that frisky we could spare a few and…” “ha ha not going to happen.” she quickly replied as she grabbed the outfit and shut the door so to change.  
Haeviu was one of the few human merchants who would stop by her clan time to time, they had happen to come across each other when she first arrived close to the conclave . Luckily he was willing to let her stay with him til it was time for her to head back to her clan . She disappear to the spare room she was staying in and change into the outfit he gave her pausing a bit before she tucking the necklace her friend gave her before she reentered the room where he was waiting .”I am ready whenever you are.” She said with a smile. It did not take long for them to reach the conclave. There is so much tension in the air…something feels really wrong here Daere thought to herself, “you with that savage knife ear what business do you have here?” yelled out one of the two templars as they walked their way.  
” We are just here for some business.” Check the knife ear to make certain she does not have anything.” Yes let us check the elf with markings who clearly has nothing on her… She thought to herself as she bite her tongue as another templar check her. “ I don’t see anything on her but for all we know she might have something underneath…”  
Before Daere could protest Haeviu step in. “ fellows… fellows I assure you we are not here for any trouble.” He handed them some papers and gave her a get the hell out of here look before they try something. She quickly disappear down the hall into a small crowd that was close by before they noticed she was gone, and before she knew it she somehow manage to get herself lost. “Well fenedhis where do I go now” she asked herself. “Why are you doing this you of all people” yelled a female voice. Daere stood there for a moment muttered to herself ,”Don’t get involved don’t get involved….damnit” She broke into a run towards the voice. I can’t just do nothing after all… ”keep the sacrifice still” a male voice. Sacrifice??? Almost there… “Someone help me” “what’s is going on in here” yelled Daere as she thought did I just seriously ask a stupid question. “Run away go warn them…” “We have an intruder…slay the elf…”Without thinking Daere grab the orb that was knocked out of this creatures hand then everything goes black.


	3. Practice Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to hinderlands

“Three days I have been out and your calling me what now?” Daere looked at Cassandra clearly annoyed . “ Herald of Andasta or some believe you to be” replied Cassandra. Daere shook her heard in disbelief “Fenedhis, seriously? Do I not have a say in this?” Daere was leaning against the wall inside the war room. “won’t calling me that cause, you know problems?” Before Cassandra was able to reply Leliana jumped in “ Yes but people need some sort of hope to hang onto, you must be that someone or all is lost” “So…basically lie to masses of people and be a puppet for the chantry…got it.” Daere dryly said. “That is not it…hey where are you going?” Leliana replied quickly Daere just waved her hand as she left the room. Daere pretty much sigh and shook her head again just thinking on the conversation . “Mythal mercy what did I get myself into this time” she mutter to herself as she step outside . “ So I take it , you’re a trouble seems to follow you type of person…. I am pretty certain you and Hawk would become fast friends with that matter” Varric voice broke her from her thoughts.  
She smile a little before replieing,” I have not found trouble that I can’t find a way out of….well try to get out of…” her smile slowly fade after remembering the mark on her hand. “ So when are we suppose to head to the hinderlands?” she asked to change the subject. Varric shrugged his shoulders, “ Don’t know but I would figure we will be heading out later today or so, Seeker should know why don’t you ask her.” “I think I will pass on that thank you. “ Daere said before forcing a smile, she headed to her cabin to grab her bow, then headed out to practice her shots. She was not there that long maybe a couple of hours or so before she realized someone was watching her. She’d lowered her bow to the ground and loosen her grip on the arrow before she asked, “ how long have you been there? Solas walk over before replieing,” Long enough to see your shots really need work.” ” Yeah well I am not going to look like an idiot trying to chase prey around if I need meat or something.” She quickly replied.” I can give you some pointers if you like, I have seen technics in the fade I am pretty certain you might find useful on not getting yourself killed…if you do decided to start fighting with a bow over your daggers.” Solas continued ignoring the fact she just cut him off. Daere looked at him a bit dumbfounded before even asking,” you are pulling my chain aren’t you, a mage wanting to help someone like myself when it comes to archery ? ” Solas smirked at her before he answered.” I promise you this is completely innocent, aim the bow at that tree I want to see your position .” Daere did as she was told and aim at the tree he was pointing at, Solas walk up behind her and put his hand on her right arm and moved it slightly “ You should not tense up so much, no wonder your shots are off.” He said to her almost close to her ear. Daere felt her face start to burn a little before she aimed the bow back to the ground. “I think I got the idea” she said as she faced and turned him. “Hey you two, we are heading out” Varric shout. Both Daere and Solas glanced up to see both Cassandra and Varric standing at a distance waiting for them, before they started walking towards their direction. Daere quicken her pace to join the other two before Solas did. “Don’t even say it dwarf “Daere pretty much hissed.” What? You and Chuckles there look like were having fun.”Varric simply said as Solas finally joined up.” Ready to go, Herald?” Cassandra asked. Daere gritted her teeth a little before replying, “Ready, when you are Seeker.” “Then let us not keep Mother Giselle waiting” said Cassandra.


	4. Welcome to the Hinderlands

It was not like she was a bad shot when it comes to bows but it was the damn outfit they made her, it felt kind of stiff, honestly how the hell do shems fight in these shoes. Seriously how many times am I going to fall on my ass here Daere sighed as she thought to herself you know what The shoes have to go. They where sitting by the ruins after dealing with some demons, Cassandra and Varric were arguing over the best way to deal with the bandits that where close by. And Solas was sitting nexted to the entrance with his staff in one hand and his eyes where closed.  
“ Damnit” Daere said out loud “I can’t do this,” she use one of her daggers to cut some of the seams around her armpits, then took off the boots. Solas open his eyes and looked her, while Cassandra and Varric stopped their bickering when they head her movements. With her feet touching the ground not prefect but better, she then started to head a way from the others, “Hey where are you going.” Cassandra shouted at her.” look you guys can bicker or head back to restock for all I care, but I want to get this done and honestly I can move a lot more quicker without having people bitching, and complaining .” Daere said without even looking back as she ran off from them. As she approached the bandits camp she looked back, they did not seem that interested on following or so she thought, go figure she thought to herself as she grabbed her side touching a small blade handle and pressed her back against the rocks. “Well what have we here.” Daere turned her gaze to a couple of bandits heading her way from the side. “ Looks like we got ourselves a knife ear, and not just any knife ear but a dalish.” Said one of them as they came closer“ was there not a group that just came here with a dalish calling her the herald or something?” the other asked. “  
By the looks of it she decided to make a break for it” Daere just lowered her gaze to the ground as they got closer to her. “ Don’t worry we won’t hurt you..much” the bandit that was closet to her said as he lift her chin up. I am not worried bout you hurting me, you should be more concern for yourself”, she said as she smiled. Before he could utter another word she thrusted the blade into his throat killing him instantly and was quick to pull it out before throwing the same blade at the other one as he was backing up right in the eye, he fell backwards on a rock behind him. She’d step over the and walked over to the other one who was bout to get up. She sat on top of him and yanked her knife right out of the socket, “you really should watch out where your going.” She tilt her head a little  
” Your no herald you’re a demon..” he muttered under his breath, with that she slit his throat. She’d sighed and said sarcastically, “yes yes I am a demon, at least I am not the one dead…” she stood up and started walking towards their camp, as she got closer she went into stealth. The first of the other one of two died quickly as she stab him from the back as she used her foot to get the body off her dagger she did not see the brute until his weapon hit her on the side, knocking her off her feet. She was about to roll from under him as he raised his weapon for the killing blow when he suddenly turn to nothing but ice. “Well are going to expect more of this from you?” Cassandra asked Daere as she walked over the corpse from the first one, then ran her sword into the brute.” I found a place to camp, so what’s nexted on our list…a trip to red cliff anyone?” Daere just said with a smile as she stood up clearly aware the others were just a bit stunned. Cassandra looked at her with disbelief before doing a disguised noise, “yeah I think everyone could agree that we are done for the day…” Varric said. Daere got up and shook her head as she headed towards one of the tents when she heard Solas say. “Seeker instead of trying to dress her up in one of your outfits, let her wear something she is comfortable fighting in.” She did not hear the rest of the conversation between the two, only on her mind was to rest up abit.


	5. Making matters worse

“ how in makers name…., Cassandra could not finish that sentence “please don’t ask, just cut me down.You do realize hanging here is giving me a headache” she felt herself growing red with embarrassment . The look on Solas was priceless but still she thought with a sigh. “How the hell did you find the one snare that was put out?” Varric ask as he trying not to laugh at the dalish. ”Maybe this will keep you from sneaking off from the camps,” Solas said with a smirk, “why don’t you try cutting yourself down since you keep insisting on wanting to be independent.”   
“I forgot my knife. Daere said quietly. Before Cassandra was able to cut her down the branch that was holding her weight snapped. Shit crossed her mind as she quickly use both her arms to cover her face and lifted herself up a bit, she hit the ground hard on her back enough to knock the breath out of her. The tree branch luckily enough missed hitting her legs. Cassandra shook her head as she turned and headed back on back to Haven with Solas right behind, Varric walk over and helped her untie the noose that was around her ankle as she sat up.” I really hope this will not be a common thing…”she did not let Varric finish what he was about to say before she cut up him off.” I am just having an off day I guess you can say, just be great full it was not a bear trap, now that would be messy ” she said as forced a smile getting up, The mages and templars camps in the hinterlands has been taken care of as well as some of the rifts that broke out over there, maybe we can settle down for a bit now that we finally have an alliance with the mages. She thought as she finally approached Haven. Daere gaze stopped where Cullen was standing and smiled before heading over to his direction. ”So how wicked do you think I am?” She asked, Cullen looked with surprised. “ when we came back from Redcliffe, you told me the wicked never sleep.” She quickly said. “   
“ Oh I was just…”Cullen cleared his throat before saying but was not able to finish “look I understand your concern a bout the mages having free range, everything will be alright. You guys where not doing anything about the matter,and besides everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves.” She pretty much cut him off before he really could say anything. Cullen sigh before replieing to her, “of course but we still have to remember that this is dangerous, I hope for everyone’s sake that this does not turn out for the worse.” Daere tilted her head a little bit before she replied” it won’t I promise”  
she decided to leave it at that ,turn around and started to walk to the building they have been using as base but then quickly changed her mind and started to head over to Dorian” I am in a mood for some real good company .” she’d smirked.” Really because when I passed you by earlier you seem to be enjoying yourself just fine with that templar, I am kind of curious though why did you decided really to ally with the mages…it not like I disprove or anything.” Dorian remarked. “ it was the right thing to do, this whole mage war should not have happened in the first place, if people were not so ignorant….and you really don’t care for me to go on do.” As Dorian just gave her a look she’d sighed quietly” I think I have been around Cullen to long.” ”Well be the sounds like you and him would make a great…” Daere quickly cut him off “ Dorian, I already like having you around please don’t finish that sentence.” She did not realize she would like having the tevinter around so quickly, but it seems he was more welcoming the other few that she had just met up with. “Oh dare say , what is it you like about me? Is it my good looks, my charm…” Dorian tried to ask. “You kind of remind me of someone back home.” she responded. “ Oh really sounds interesting, I take it maybe a lover?”  
“maybe in her dreams but not exactly … anyways ,have you seen your friend ”Daere asked him, she really did not want to get into the whole friends with benefits. It was not even that she did know what it would be considered. As Dorian answer Daere zoned out of the conversation a little as she glanced over towards Solas, she could not get the image out of her head, then she shook her head thinking what is wrong with me, why should I care what happens to him.  
” And I take it I am boring you? “He ask her breaking her thoughts, She said with a grin. “Dorian there is no way you can bore me. ."


	6. A friendly Face

Well I somehow manage to make things more uncomfortable between me and Solas, Daere thought to herself as she headed back to her room shaking her head a little she’d just got done talking to him after the whole fade incident .Did I go to far by kissing him? Let alone in the fade of all places… “Your still carefree as always aren’t you Daere, or would you prefer me to call you by your title oh fair inquisitor?” A familiar voice called out behind her, Daere turned around and smiled.” It almost feels like it has been to long. “ She walk over to her friend and gave her a hug.  
“How did you get in here?” Daera asked her friend Fia. “ You know honestly it was not that hard, these idjits can’t seem to noticed the different between mine Dirthamen vallasin and your Falon’Din….if their did notice they seem to not really care.” Fia said as she touched Daere cheek gently.” Besides things have been kind of boring since you left. Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoreil Lavellen has been keeping everyone busy because of the bandits…but of course you already know bout that from your reports I am certain. “ Fia thumb gently caressed Daere’s lips smudging her lipstick a little but not to much anyone would really notice ,before she moved her hand away.” I still see you still conture wearing a bit of make up…so have you been playing nicely and making new friends? You know what let’s get some drinks I hope you don’t mind?” Fia walked to the and open it,” shall we?” It was mid-afternoon and the traven was somewhat empty, they both enter only a few glanced up from their drinks. One person mutter “ I seriously must be drunk there is two of the inquisitior.” “Garas quenathra, really? Because things are boring since your not home don’t cut it.” Daere asked a bit flatly. Fai smiled a little as she took a sip of her drink before replieing, “Why is it you think there is more? Can’t I come by to visit without seeing my closest friend without her thinking there is a motive?” she paused a little before she contured before lowering her voice so other would not hear, ”besides I have not been here long and I already can tell how tensed you are. You know we don’t mind helping you out with that.” Daere felt her face burn a bit from embarrassment, quickly saying.” Honestly this is not the place to be talking about this.” Here is as good as any unless you feel like your hiding something…so who is it that you gotten your eye on? Is it that flat ear you were talking to earlier?” Fia smirked while she asked, and before Daera could say anything” Inquisitor, Commander Cullen has those reports you ask him about.”  
”Ehh yeah, thank you, Fia…we can talk about this later just not here …and please for the love of everything don’t talk to anyone, in fact don’t do anything I will see you when I am able. ” She got up from her seat and started to head out of the traven to go see Cullen on what news he had on the red templars . 

Garas quenathra:why are you here?


	7. A Small Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the balcony scene

So are you going to just sit over there or are you going to join us?” Judoc asked“ I bet she thinking on something other then a quick game” Fia replied .”Huh..yesh.. sure what’s the game for tonight and Fia please enough?” Daere asked,” besides you don’t hear me poking around in your unnecessary business .” She turn her glaze towards Flidais, as she sat down with the rest of the group. She still had her mind thinking on the events that happen before she snuck out of the safety of skyhold, did he really say he’d love her? They gather at a place that seem to have been abandoned long time ago and quickly consider it a good hang out bonus for Daere it was just a few miles from skyhold. “Daere I just want you to be careful, and I thought you were the one to tell me that he had no interested in you since we’re dalish. You know just saying ” replied Fia.” Oh something I should consider knowing?” asked Judoc as Daere shot Fia a dirty look, Judoc was a nature nassassistic mage, Daere felt kind of uncomfortable around him but he had done nothing really against any of them for her to feel that way. Judoc was to them a shemlem that for some odd reason when they first met he seem to just somehow managed to find them. It was annoying at first but all three of them just got used to the fact that he was there to stay either they want him to or not. He had blackish brown hair and greenish brown eyes.” Flidais another apostate but unlike like Judo she was an elf mage that was kicked out of her clan rules are rules can’t have to many mages. She had long sandy colored hair and blueish green eyes, only two of the three knew she was the inquisitior and Daere wanted to keep it that way. “ so spill, did you two..” Fia was cut short”Flidias did you not say you been working on a new spell?” Daere asked as she looked at the cards in front of her. Judoc quickly stepped in “ If she does not want to go into detail then she does not have to.” Talks after that turned to more gossip, and before she knew it the sun was rising.  
I need to get heading,” Daere said as she got up, I am seriously going to pay for this all night error she thought as she head back to skyhold. She was hoping that everyone was still asleep when she got back to skyhold but as undid the hair tie and she got closer she noticed Solas was waiting for her by the entrance. “You know it is not safe for you to be wandering off on you own, “he said to her as she approached. He’d caressed her cheek before he kissed her on the lips. “ this is not the first time I have gone off on my own since being here.” She replied. “ I know but it is still not wise, what if something happened and you had no one to help you.” Solas asked. “Were you worried about me, besides I was with some friends I know for a long time and I am certain they are just as capable in handling things just as everyone here.” She said to him as she smiled ” Penshra ghilas vellathan, I mean it is dangerous for you out there after all, beside do they know that you are the inquisitor?” He asked her as they started to walk side by side as they entering skyhold together . Before she could reply one of the scouts approached them, ”Lady Inquisitor there is a small incident between Varric and Cassandra I think you might want to see to right a way.” She glanced at Solas “go on this is more important after all,” he simple said. She sighed before following the scout towards the commotion. She spent most of that day after stopping Cassandra from killing Varric, trying to smooth things between them both and talking to Iron Bull a bout the qun , by that afternoon the all nighter she pulled was starting to catch up to her. She covered her mouth with her right hand as she yawned while heading back to her quarters, before she even open the door Leliana handed her some reports, Daere smiled and said her thanks. She then opened the door and walk over to her desk as she looked over the papers. “You know you really do seem exhausted.” Solas said as approach behind her and took the papers from her hands placed them on the desk, Then gently took her hand and lead her to her bed ,” I promise you this is completely innocent,” he’d say as he laid nexted to her. She’d rest her head on his chest as he began to stroke her hair gently before she realized it she fell fast asleep.

Penshra ghilas vellathan : I prefer that you remain close


	8. Someone To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere after they reached skyhold i think...it has beem ages since writing this(obviously can tell i am not reading this myself..at least i am honest)

'What is this stuff, she’d touched the liquid, is this blood? How did I get injured ? Why am I covered in it? She looked at her hands. She’d squinted her eyes and look around, there was nothing around but trees before standing up. Her gaze stop at a shadow without a form starting to approached. I have to move… something is not right..”Ar’ din nuvenin na’din” she shouted at the shadow form was closer now and then it lunged at her as it said to her“ Shut up len’alas lath’din”. ' Daere woke up with a start with abit of a headache. She looked around her room as she sat up, “why am I not surprised” she said with a sigh as she notice Solas was already gone. She quickly got up and changed into a clean outfit before she walked over to her desk, she was about to pick up the papers when she noticed her necklace was laying next to them. She picked up the pendant she’d study the design despite having it for a month this was probably the first time she even notice the design was a little owl. Daere put the necklace on and tucked it under her shirt and tied her hair back into a small ponytail before she turned to head out of the room an headed into the kitchen. The kitchen staff was used to her doing her own thing despite how much others (mainly Josephine and Vivienne ) getting on her case. She made herself some chia tea as Solas approached behind her quietly and before she took a sip he muttered close to her ear. “ seriously tea?”  
“you know some people don’t mind tea, and by the way you are getting just as bad with the just appearing out of no where like Cole,” she replied before setting her cup down on the table and turned to face him.” So what is up with your hair being tied back?” he asked as he moved a little closer towards before he kissed her on the lips. His right hand rested on her side before moving to her back as his left hand started to undid the tie that was in her hair then he moved his hand gently to the side of her cheek. He broke the kiss groaning softly,” you look better with your hair down , vhenan.” He said to her as he started to kiss her neck ”Ok I must still be asleep, what’s going on?” she looked passed him only to realize there was no kitchen staff in sight. “ Oh…and why do you think something up” He simply asked“ Because normally you are not this affection ….not that I’m complaining or anything…” she replied softly as she closed her eyes moving her palms onto the table behind to support herself nearly knocking over her cup.”  
“You know if I am interrupting you two I don’t mind coming back later.” A female voice said with a bit of smirk, that stop Solas in his tracks as Daere open her eyes and looked at Fia standing at the doorway. “No your not,” he just said as he glanced at Fia as well. He’d grab Daere hand and kiss it gently before turning around and walking out the of the kitchen, Fia followed him with her piecing gaze before turning her attention back to Daere before say, “ Your taste in people still manage to find ways to surprise me falon ..”  
“Well if you weren’t so self absorbed and open your eyes there are more then things just on the surface” Daere pretty much reply as she picked up her chia tea from the table and took a drink.” “ I going to be heading back home, tomorrow, I was going to tell you this last night but you did not show up at the usual hang out.” “You know I can’t just up and leave just like that anymore, I have this….you know..so is the last time I am going to be seeing you?.” Daere asked. “We both know that alone is a stupid question” Fai said with a smile.” Don’t think you will be getting raid of me that easily.” Later that night after Fai departed Daere was with Solas ”Hey Solas, do you ever wish I was a mage like you?” she’d asked him. Before he could answer her the chain on her pendent broke and fell to the ground. She got off his desk and bent down to pick it up then looked at it ,as she blinked she got a bad feeling. “Vhenan…”Solas started to say but was not able to finish “sorry for the stupid question” she said before she’d force a smile,as she moved over to him and kissed him on the cheek then she left his room.


	9. Unexplained Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a odd request the party finds themselves walking the shores of the stormy coast.

“Do we really need to be this close to the sea?” Dorian asked with a groan” Dorian I swear you are the only person I know that would get seasick on dry land.”Daere joked“ so can you please tell me why you dragged me out here?” Dorian tried to push. “In honestly if I brought Viviane I am pretty certain that I probably would end up pushing her into a hole or something and leave her there… besides really I don’t think while cleaning up darkspawn and listening to her right now would be the wisest thing right now.” Daere respond .””Alright fair enough, so why not Solas you know he was more then willing to come with you here?” Dorian pushed a little more“ I did not for ask for him I asked you.” Daere reply dryly. In truth she did not want any of them there if a hunch of hers was right, but she figured with the darkspawn being an excuse to come back to the storm coast she’d be able to put her mind at ease. “ So can you also least answer this last question , why is she here?” he pointed at Flidais who was walking beside her.  
”Venavis, vir sumeil lethallan ” Flidais said pretty much ignoring him. “Hey Dorian, Cassandra, Blackwell… I know this is not quote unquote professional but do you guys think you can wait for me back at that abandoned house we passed a couple miles back, we will try to hit the last two known locations before night fall but there is something I need to do.” Daere said as turned to she look at the three behind her. Cassandra sighed before replieing,” as you wish…” They both waited until the other three where out of sight before they went to opposite direction. “Ma serannas for helping me look for her.” Flidais said.” No problem, after all she has been like a sister to me.” Daere said forcing a smile.” So tell me truth how close where you two before you left you clan?” Flidais asked Daere as they followed Fia trail.  
” Just close….nothing really serious if that is what you are asking me.” Daere responded as they walked together.” You know why she really tried to go home, right?” Flidias asked, “I can guess as much.” Daere replied as they followed the trail to a cave, they both got a sunken feeling as Flidais used her magic to light a torch that was on the wall and Daere helpfully decided to carry it. They both did not have to venture far into the straight path of the cave before they found Fia, or what was left of her. Her eyes and mouth where open in a silent scream, and the rest of her was just overkill, Daere was to much lost for words upon seeing this. She had been through the fighting venators and whatever else that was thrown at her. She’d even seen corpse with red lyruim but this this was different, this is someone she knew someone…someone she’d grown up with. Flidais walked over to Fia body and touched her and said, “ Fai come on quit joking around..” Flidais I don’t think she is joking…I really think she is dead…” Daere tried to say,” shut up Daere just shut up, stop pretending like you even care for anyone else but yourself.” said Flidais looked up at Daere angrily. Daere looked at her in bit of surprise and before she could say anything “don’t say anything to me…just get out.” Flidais said to her coldly.   
Daere stood there for a moment before she turn around and left Flidais alone in the dark . As she exited out the cave she drop the torch gently onto the ground as she heard the familiar painful scream of someone that lost their loved one. She’d closed her eyes as tears started to form and took a deep breath to calm herself , because she really did not want the others to know. After gathering her nerve she headed back to where she said she’ll meet the others. As she open got closer she could hear the Cassandra and Blackwell joking about something through the door before opening, she’d took a breath before she opened the door and forced a smile ready to kill some darkspawn and head back?” Dorian was quick to reply. “certainly, this place is seriously ruining my outfit…so where is that over elf that was with you ?” Daere just ignored his question as they headed to their nexted lair.

Venavis:Stop  
Vir sumeil: We are close  
Ma serannas: my thanks


	10. New Guest At Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the events of storm coast

Inquisitor, are you up?” Leliana ask as she knocked on her door. Daere stared at the door from where she was sitting before she finally decided to get up and answer it. They got back to skyhold late the night before, and despite being exhausted she still could not push the image of Fia out of her head. She did the best she could hiding her emotions from her companions, but she was pretty certain Dorian pick up something was wrong. For once she was thankful Solas was busy doing his usual studies, because she probably would have lost it, she was quick to head to her room and thankfully there was others here that Cole would not be popping up and saying something .  
She’d lock the door behind her and walked over to the fire place and sat nexted to it. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on her knees she stayed like that all through the night wondering if she should send a letter home to tell them Fia was dead, or if Flidias was going to do so and blame her she did not know when she dozed off but woke up from the knock on the door. “You need something spymaster?”Daere ask as she opened the door, there is an elven mage demanding to see you, she is refusing to give up her staff. I figured you would like to see to this yourself before the inquisition quards do.” Replied Leanne . She blinked in disbelief as she thought to herself Flidias, are you seriously going to make a scene? Before saying” I will take care of it, thank you for letting me know. ”She’d close the door behind and follow the spy master to the court yard then both part ways. Before she could ask “Dorian took THAT elf to the traven.” Said the guard shaking his head.  
A groan slip through her lips as she rush over to the traven,as soon as she entered she noticed they were sitting at the far end a way from everyone else. As she got closer see notice yes it was Flidias sitting with Dorian, not only was he there but Solas , and Iron bull.” not only did they found out It was them who did it neither of them really got the blame, sure their keeper was royal pissed at them both but somehow they still manage to save the clan from being slaughter so instead of the usual punishment , they just had to clean up the after the hallas for a couple of weeks. Really just thinking bout it, this is really Daere’s.. .” Flidias continued on talking.” Daere cleared her throat before asking “ you need to see me. “ Solas just gave her the what the hell look as Flidias replied abit with a slur “ I can see why you never stayed long with us or really joined in our little fun as of recently…” she’d giggled before she turning serious “look I should have not been angry at you, it is just…it’s not fair. She’d shake her head. Daere sighed before turning and headed out , “Ir abelas for all the trouble I caused for you, falon.” She heard footsteps catching up behind her but only thing on her mind was to find Josephine.” So I take it you did more then clear out darkspawn?” asked Solas “Huh, no she needed some help finding someone…just we also found more then we bargained.” I don’t mean for this to sound like a babysitting job but can you please keep an eye on her until I get back?” She asked”he’d sigh before replying” certainly “ She turn back around and headed up the steps almost in a run nearly bumping into a noble as she entered Josephine office and ask , “ Josephine, do we have a room we could spare.”  
“ huh…we have a few yes but why?” asked Josephine ”I have a friend that will be here for a few days.” She’d say before she turn and leave” we cant….fine..” Josephine tried to say. Daere did not have to go far to even go tell Flidias that she’d be staying.


	11. Finding Some quiet time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

“You know you are really making it hard to find some alone time with you”, Solas as he came over to her, Daere looked up from what she was doing. “I am sorry I did not hear you knock,” she said as she put the pendent down into the desk then shut the drawer. He did touch her cheek gently before kissing her on the lips,” rough day I take it?”  
“Really it feels like a rough week” she said as she shook her head a little before picking up a book from on top of the desk and headed to the book self to put it up. Solas walked behind her keeping close he’d ask her ”want me to make things better?” Daere had to tiptoe a little to slide the book into place while she replied, “being with you always make things better.” He slid one of his hand under her outfit touching her breasts as he kissed her neck, and small moan slip through her lips as she felt him pressing himself against her. He quickly moved his hand away as she turned to face him. “Somehow I think I am going to enjoy where this is going” she said. “Oh and where do you think this is going?” He’d ask her as he came close enough for their nose and forehead touched each other. He back her up into the bookcase before kissing her on the lips, and her hands slipped under his shirt. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want, Solas. “ she said as she’d broke the kiss.”   
“ you seem more hesitate then I am at this point.” He’d say groaning abit.”I am not it is just..”   
Solas glance before sighing, then smiled a little ”it’s ok” he’d say as he brought her hand up and gently brushed his lips against it before letting go.” I have some paperwork that need to be looked over anyways” Damnit why am I stopping myself Daere thought to herself before she walked over and stop him then gently push him onto the bed and started kiss him passionately as she removed his shirt. That caught him off guard but he was not complaining, he just started to work on unbuttoning her shirt, as soon as the last button was undone he started to work on her pants as she let her shirt slide completely off her. Daere then work on taking off his tunic without much difficult then yank at his pants while grinning saying “these have to go.”  
Daere notice he was already hard and ready for her and stop herself.” Please tell me your not backing out of me now, ”Solas groaned as he sat up. ”huh, it is just.. ”she stop before turning her head slightly and muttering softly as she felt her cheeks go red.” I have really not gone this far with a guy. ”she quickly added before he could say something. “ I am not stupid it is not like I don’t know what to do…it just… please don’t make me explain myself.” Daere felt really valuable as Solas studied her a little before sliding her pants completely off her then grabbed her and gentle got her into the bed nudging her onto her back, “well this is a sight I honestly did not think I would be seeing,” he say as he laid up on his side, then would bring her wrist above her head with one hand as the other slowly caressed her form downward before he let his fingers disappear into her wet folds and start to gently rub. He then started to kiss her neck, nipping her shoulder gently as she started to moan softly. Karma is going to get me for this but really I don’t care she thought to herself as felt him adjust his own position . She felt the pleasure start to build up before he stop ”Solas,please..I need..” she manage to whisper as she open her eyes and looked up at him. He’d smile down at her as he moved his hand away to balance himself keeping a grasp on her wrist, letting his cock stayed at the entrances of her folds. He’d move his head close to the side of her head and asking as he grinned at her. “ And what’s does my Inquisitior need?” She tried to thrust her body forward but he moved back slightly. ”Damnit Solas please.. “ she whimpered softly . “All you have to do is answer my question and I might be nice enough to give it to you.” Take me.” She whimper again with that he kissed her neck, as she felt his cock slide up her clit and she sighed in pleasure. He’d waste no time and impaled her with one hard thrust. He let go of her wrists and moved his hands on both sides of her as he bucked against her repeatedly , thrusting as hard as he could. Daere moaned as she felt his thick rod mercilessly pounding at her g-spot as she put her arms over his shoulder, she did not realize she was leaving scratch marks on his back .” Solas. I’m.. ”she could not finish that sentence before her body shook as she started to cum, as he felt her pussy contracted against his cock, he fucked her a couple more times before she felt his cock twitched inside her. She felt his hand on her cheek stroking her gently before he nip her lip, he then laid nexted to her. She turned to her side and faced him and smiled before saying,” I would not mind more nights like this.” Solas laughed softly before bring her closer to him and replieing” I bet you would, but right now we need to get some rest if we are heading out tomorrow .”


	12. Trieing to keep things seperated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow even tbe chapter on this was weak o.o'..ok let us see ..heading towards the exalted march

Well, it seems that you slept well last night.” Flidias said, Daere was thinking of the night before she was more surprised when she woke up with Solas still there nexted to her and really she was not going to tell her that there really was not that much sleeping the night before. In honestly she felt quilty, she wanted more anything for last night to happen but her close friend just died and she is letting her friends lover stay in skyhold. “You know one thing that never changes with you is you might look like you’re listening but you mind always wonder. So I am going to assume something more interesting things happen last night .” Daere muttered ”sorry…” Flidias contured ” as I was saying I have not really told the others but someone else was there. She would not have been there unless she was traveling with someone” Daere cut in “there was a lot of darkspawn…”  
“Dammit Daere you know what darkspawn attacks look like, you’re a hunter…get your head out of the clouds I know your smarter then this. While your gone if you don’t mind if I stick around here for a bit more, maybe enough time to get my head together. ..also I am willing to let your keeper know what has happened. ”Flidias snapped at Daere ” no problem and your right, I will keep my eyes and ears open for anything and I will take care of it I promise.” Said Daere as she turn around and got onto her mount then joined the others. There was some silence for a good distance from skyhold before Dorian said something “Your just can’t be a normal elf and ride a halla can you ?Instead you had to ride something that looks like would eat you in your sleep.” I am not even going to dignify that with a response, Dorian.” She said that with a smirk as Solas just keep his mouth shut, she’d nod her head “ how bout we take a small break before we hit the road again?“ They’d all gotten off their mounts , then fed and water them. “ Solas, you really did not have to return to the exalted plains with us.” She’d remember the last time he was there with her he’d lost his friend. “ I figure despite what happen you might need me to help find Dirthamen tomb or something.” She’d close her eyes as she rest the back of her head on a tree“ I think I just got sores from the saddle or something.” She did not have to open her eyes to know Solas was probably smirking at that comment.” Well I did not think I would see the day that you would ever have that hair out from a pony tail.” She opened her eyes quickly fuck she thought as she looked at the mage who was walking towards them. “ So Daere I take it you are on a job or did you manage to get yourself into a shit storm again if you have a qunari with you. How about a drink afterwards, after all I am pretty certain Fai death hit you pretty hard.” She just stared at him in disbelief seriously where the hell did this asshole come from. Quick think of something and before she could answer “inqusitior do you know this mage?” The Iron Bull asked as he rested his hand on the hilt of his weapon. “ Inqusitior… huh, I guess that would explain why you just up and leave days on in” Judoc said as his smile left his face. ” yes I know him”she replied as she’d glare at him she could see in the corner of her eye as Solas rested one of his hands on his staff,” well things seem to be getting in interesting pretty quickly.” Dorian simple said as he took a drink. Judoc quickly smiled again, “well inqusitior if and you are free come join me I would ask Flidias to but I have not heard from her. Without really think she asked “how did you know Fia was dead? “ he waved his hand in the air as he walked on “I have my ways” Daere was about to get up and follow him but decided against it, “anything you would like to share with us, inquisitior?” she’d sigh “ I promise I will tell you guys once we stop for the night somewhere. “ Things got awkward the rest of the way, even more so when Iron Bull started to flirt with Dorian, as arrived at their first stop by night falls, she had hope everyone would forget their run in, but as they got settled Dorian said,” so I believe our inquisitior has a little tale to tell us.” Daere glared abit at Dorian before quickly blinked and sighed, I have been off and on sneaking off to have some fun before even becoming inqusitior, the reason I know that mage and Flidias is because I have been with them. Fia was a close friend of mine from my clan, which honestly I am surprised as many times as she did come anyone really cared noticed.   
The day before we went to the storm coast, Flidias came to me and told me Fia was missing so I just told her what Fia told me bout returning home for abit. I figure while we were over there I could hopefully ease both our fears. That was not the case though, what we found.."her voice broke a little, she’d stop and took a breath before she’d conture” just what we found was not something we had hope to see. The only two who even knew and had any business knowing that I was inquisitior was Fia and Flidias. I tried to keep personal business and the inquisition business separate so I could relax a little .””Vhe…Inqusitior, you should have known better that you could not possibly been able to do that.” Solas said calmly as he glanced at her. “So now that is kind of there out in the open we’ve got a busy day tomorrow, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be hell” She’d got up from her spot and headed to her tent, it did not take long for Solas to follow behind her. As he open the flap of the tent he’d step in silent and watched her before asking, “ that why you been acting slightly different for the past few days?” Yes but I have grown to understand at a young age death happens, it really should not bother me for the fact she gone.” she replied not turning to face him and contured to coat her blades in wyvern poison . “Do you regret last night? That question made her stop what she was doing, and she looked at him with surprise asking, “why are you asking me that?” She put the lid in the pouch that she’d keep the poison then set the blades aside to dry being careful not to get any on herself before getting up and faced him. “If you must know no I don’t regret last night and I am sorry if I sound cold, it is not like I don’t care about those who die. And this is probably selfish of me saying but I really needed some small pleasure with someone I have feelings for.” she contured to face him as he walked over to her, gentle moved her hair from her neck with one of his hands then moved it to her waist before he kissed her on the lips then under her chin, she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she’d felt him loosen her belt before he stopped kissing her and nip her lips gentle.” Your not heartless I completely understand, besides I am really enjoying those noises you make.” He’d kissed her forehead before he stopped completely, “Dammit Solas, you are such a tease.” Daere said with a sigh.  
“ Oh, and do you want the others to hear us.” She was bout to reply then decided against it.”Besides if you think I am a tease, I am more then willing to show you a tease.” He’d say smiling as he headed out of her tent. She’d changed to something a little more comfortable then armor, and laid down in her sleeping bag slowly she let herself drifted into a light sleep. Later on that night Daere heard Solas enter her tent again but she did not bother acknowledging it, he would lay close to and felt him nuzzle the back of her neck before she heard the settle sound of him falling asleep. Daere waited abit to make certain he was asleep before she moved from his grasp. She study Solas as he slept, before kissing him gently on the cheek, quietly she got dressed and grabbed her daggers, and headed out. As she stepped out of her tent she notice Dorian and The Iron Bull were not outside. Dodging the scouts who where up was simple enough because she has done it almost a thousand times. She was not planning to walk away from the camp that far but she got to thinking why was Judoc here, in the mist of her thoughts she felt electric energy under her feet as the hair on her arms stood straight, before she could even reacted she felt the surge of lightening through her body . Daere fell to her knees before falling to the ground as she heard a couple of footsteps headed towards her before everything around went black.


	13. Unwanted Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...she was not bad luck lavellan for nothing...

“How long are we suppose to keep her here? I don’t feel comfortable with this plan , why don’t we just kill her and be done with it?”Daere heard a male voice asked “We are transporting her soon and besides he made it clear that he wants her alive.” Replied a female voice. It did not take her long after she open her eyes to realize she was pretty much fuck. Daere tried to use her hands to sit up, but quick to gather her hands where tied behind her back. Well hell why does this not seem familiar oh yes haven she thought to herself as she tried to sigh. “Looks like our guest of honor is finally a wake.” The female companion said as they noticed Daere moving “Good because I am not carrying that filthy knife ear again,” he’d say as he got up from the table and walk over to her as she glared at them, then he’d grab a fist full of her hair and yanked her head up and pressed a knife to her throat.   
“Daniel don’t….” she was interrupted by a knock on the door and went to open it. “ If you guys are going to do this do it now, they are starting to head this way.” “ shit, I knew this one is more trouble then she’s worth. How could they pick up on us so quickly?” He would ask as he let go of her hair before grabbing her arm lifting roughly onto her feet ,Daniel then lead her outside towards a cart as the third person stood at the door. Daere had to close her eyes for a bit because the sun was bright, before Daniel yanked her and pushed her into the single horse drawn cart,”dammit move” he muttered. The other two sat up front as Daniel put the knife down beside him before he’d sat next to Daere forcing her to stay laying down. He’d look forward at the road a head of them, as she closed her eyes, how the hell am I going to get out of this one. A few miles out that’s when Daere remember her assassin blade, certainly they did not take that a way from her did they? She’d thought to herself as the cart slowed to a stop and heard the other two get out. Daniel glared at her before threatening her while getting out to help the others with the walking corpse, “ don’t even consider moving”. She made certain he was not able to see her as she felt at the seam of her belt, damn it don’t have it. She’d look around inside the cart before when she noticed the idjit left the knife behind. Daere scoot her body over to the knife and rolled over so she’d be facing the other side, then used her hands to grab it and adjusted the blade so the blade was on the ropes. She was almost done cutting when she smelt the smell of burning flesh and heard the familiar scream. Daere sat up to see what was going on after freeing herself” well I believe you owe me now”. Judoc said as he approached the cart, something is not right she thought to herself as she joked,” drinks on me then?”   
She got out of the cart, as he undid the back and helped her out, then looked at both her wrists. She sat down on the edge as he started to heal her, “so your reputation on getting into trouble seems to conture, it is quite amazing you are alive indeed. Instead of Inqusitior you should be called bad luck Daere ” He said to her.” Inquisitior, are you alright?” They both heard someone shout farther up the road before she could answer him. Daere looked up as she saw her companions approached them. Judoc finished up as they got closer then decided it was best to leave,as he passed them Dorian and Solas felt something was off as well. “ Well I am guessing you had a bad shocking experience or are you just tied up on this one.” Iron Bull said to her, Daere just groaned at the puns before saying,” Never again, let us get going before I hear more.”


	14. Off the record

‘But I swear I am not lying.” Daere said to her Keeper “Da’len I get it your mad about what happened, but this is enough you need to grow up and accepted he’s dead. For all you know you encountered a demon we cannot take that chance, plus another thing stop your foolishness, and don’t go back to that graveyard.” Daere glared at Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoreil Lavellan before shaking her head,” why don’t you believe me.” She hurried out of camp as she heard someone say, “ seriously there is something wrong with that child.’ Daere open her eyes to realize it was a dream…no not a dream a memory from back home, at least it was that instead of something else. “ guess you did not sleep well?” Solas asked not looking from his book. It was mid afternoon back at skyhold and they were both in his room, it has started become a common thing to see them both together and if people did not notice back then they were noticing now. Daere lifted her head up from his lap and sat up, before saying “just some unpleasant memory”   
“Oh?” He’d glanced up from his book and looked at her before he continued .” Anything to do with the conclave? “She shook her head no, before saying” just somethings that has happened I think.” “You think, would you like to share?” Solas asked her. “Let’s just say I was not really good role model” she would say before kissing him, “ and really I have notice since I have been with you, I have been feeling more at peace.” “Well I am glad I can help with that factor.” Solas said with a smile . She’d got up and headed out and walked over to where Flidias was staying, her door was wide open and she was packing her few things that she owned  
” Your leaving?” Daere asked her. “Yes there is a clan moving close by or so your spymaster has been telling me, and I am hoping maybe they might take me in... beside two is company, three is a crowd is it not?”   
Daere smiled a little,” why do you say that?” I miss the days when one of us would pin you down and..”oh dear Daere quickly closed the door, feeling her face going red with embarrassment. You might be embarrassed but we could tell you were enjoying yourself and I really don’t think Solas seem the type on sharing.” Flidias conture. Daere was getting a little wet thinking about the idea before pushing that thought out of her mind completely . “Oh yeah, before I completely forget, remember Judoc? “ Flidias simple replied ”What about that creep?”   
Daere asked” Did you tell him what happened to Fia?” Flidias responded as she paused by Daere” No why would I ?”Daere said” He knows”  
Flidias replied as her eyes went wide “ Daere , be careful around him. “she said as she left Daere in the room, before headed out, Flidias stop by Solas room. “Hey Solas, is it?” he’d look up at Flidias he’d seen her around the inqusitior off and on but really did not make any attempt to talk to her.   
“yes?” he would reply, “I want to make something clear, and I am pretty certain if Fia was still alive she would say the same. One screw up if you hurt Daere, get her killed or anything in that matter I will hunt you down myself. ”Solas stared at her before asking” You avoid even talking to me then now you come threating me?” ”I am very protective when it comes to those I care about.” She said before she turned around and left skyhold. Daere thought to herself should I go after Judoc was he involved.” You don’t have to go alone, your not alone anymore. We can help.” Cole said behind her, she turned and face him. “Cole have you been have the whole time?” she asked him.  
“Yes” he’d reply.” Look Cole, I understand you want to help but if he is into something, then I need to handle it on my own. I don’t want to see people I care about get hurt. That is the same with this inquisition mess but dealing with him is different.” She tried to explain. “ No it is not, there the same, blood I need more blood, wanting waiting I need to make more.” Cole replied and before she could ask him by what he meant Leliana interrupted, “ Inqusitior there has been some reports of some disappearing in a village near Crestwood.” “I guess I would not mind heading back there, Hey where did Cole go?” she’d look past Leliana as she asked.


	15. Amaranth part 1

“I notice that when you fight you tend to hold back, why is that?” The Iron Bull asked before conturing ” Varric told us how you handled the bandits in the Hinderland “” I am pretty certain that at some point if I did not hold back it would look like I am dancing on corpses, my name literally means wild spirit or fiend. I can be one way or the other….depending if your friend or foe or my comfortably , and we’ll rumors of the dalish don’t help.” Daere reply, “ So we’re are we heading this time?” Dorian asked “There is a village called, Amaranthine that has been having some folks disappearing, and the mayor there has asked us to look into it.”she would answer   
” So another job where it possibly a blood mage or red templars. ”The Iron Bull said. “It looks that way.” She’d say as she glanced at Solas noticing he seem to be lost in his thoughts, as the carriage they were in halt to a stop. “We are almost there your worship, but by the look you and the others will have to walk the rest of the way.” It is ok honestly really I don’t even see why Josephine wanted us to take a carriage in the bloody first place, they got out and gather their weapons along with a few other items. It took them half the day to get to the village, as they got close they heard as well notice that hardly no one was outside . They past some houses in the corner of her eyes she saw someone close their shutter quickly, they passed a mother dragging her daughter as she asked.” Mommy is that a dalish?” Hush dear,” the mother told her child “but mummy didn’t daddy say dalish were monsters before he disappeared, why is one here” she asked again.” Mary I said hush I will not say it again. ”Daere just closed her eyes and took a deep breath, great I figured we were past this stage she’d thought to herself as the conture to walk to the mayors house. As they approached the mayor came out smiling, welcome inquisitor to Amaranthine.” Yep shit is going to go down pretty quickly she’d thought but before she could reply” why don’t you guys go ahead and settle over at the traven, we shall discuss matters later.   
Hey John, can you show our guests where they will be staying thanks“ with the mayor went off in the opposite direction “Inquisition huh, I thought rumors of the inquisitor being dalish was as is just a rumor.” He said slowly clearly trying to watch what he said. It was not far from the forest on the opposite end. After the man left them, they gather around in her room, before even Daere could even say it, “can anyone tell a shit storm is already brewing here” Dorian said.“ Dorian, you pretty much took the words right out of my mouth, we have not been here long and already something off. Who in their right mind would be smiling when their missing people ?”Daere asked.” So what’s the plan we can’t technically do what we usually do. “The Iron Bull jumped in. “Well we could probably cover more ground and split up. ”Daere suggested ”isn’t the one who suggested splitting up usually the one who dies first?” Dorian asked. “Well in this case we don’t have much of a choice.” She quickly replied. Dorian and the Iron Bull where the first to leave, Solas grab her wrist as she was a bout to head out as well, he’d bring her close to him and kissed her,” I hope you know what you are doing vhenan.”he said to her “ Don’t worry about me.” she smiled alittle before heading out. She had walked a few blocks from where they where staying when she noticed she was being followed, she turned her head a little and smile,  
“why hello there” she said as she turned and walked over to the child it was not hard to noticed how torn and ragged her cloths were. The little girl was clearly an orphan she did not look more then 5 years of age, she had really pale skin. Her hair was brown almost hard to tell from the dirt. Daere sat on her hunches and reach into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of bread. “I wish I could give you a little more” she’d say the little girls brown eyes went wide as she snatched it from her hands then she ran off. “honestly you just did more then most here” she stood up at looked at the mayor “ come let us talk where it is a little more private.” They walked to the mayors house before either one of them said anything, “ for starters I want to apologize for kind of pushing you and the others off, now these disappears did not start to go to happens til a mage appeared with a couple of those red templars. I have been telling others to try their best to avoid them but it almost seems like everyday now in the morning either it is just one or two missing or whole families.”  
“Whole families have gone missing, how?” Daere asked as she raised her eyebrows. “yes how I really don’t know, at first we thought it was because of a dalish clan that used to stay at the ruins close by, so we had them driven off. But it contured, that little girl…Emma, you gave food to…she came back from the forest one morning covered in blood, no one could get her to tell us what happened.” The mayor contured “ and that is why you need us here.”Daere jumped in ”Yes please I brag you to help us, people as far to my knowledge been heading to maker knows where.” replied the mayor “We will do what we can”, Daere said as she head out of the mayors house then turned to ask. “ oh and where are these ruins located? “  
“ I personally don’t know, the few people who knew were the first to leave after this conture I am sorry I am not much help.” Responded the mayor. The sun was already starting to set as Daere shook she head and mutter fenedhis as she headed back to the traven. She was halfway back when she heard small footsteps running towards her. She stop and turned around as the little girl clung to her leg taking her by surprise.


	16. Amaranth part 2

Solas was the one to knock on door gentle, Daere stopped her humming and left the sleeping child on her bed and walk over to the door and open it to a creak then slipped out the door quietly closing it. “Where you humming?” Dorian asked in surprise, before she could reply Emma started to scream in her room,  
“I can explain…” she said as they looked at her. She open the door the door as the little girl jumped out of bed and ran to her and clung to her.  
“ Oh boy, um Inquisitor why is there a child in here?” The Iron Bull asked as she walked over to a table and pour some chamomile tea into a cup, the Emma stared at the others in the doorway before she took the cup and drank it. “ Daere basically filled them in what the mayor told her and how the Emma won’t speak. As she sat down in a chair, as soon as the little girl got done with her drink she crawled onto her lap.  
“You know you can’t take her with us when we leave, right?” Solas said as she stroke Emma’s head somewhat ignoring him and responded.” I want to look for those ruins, I have a feeling if that if we start there we will be able to finish here quickly and head back.” “Inquisitor, that is not answering my question.” Solas said  
”So who goes where and who stays with….her? “Dorian asked “Dorian, if you don’t mind, do you think that you could stay with her while we go?” she’d asked him before turning to the little girl. “Now Emma, I am going to head out for abit and I would like you to stay here with Uncle Dorian ok, he is a good person.” Dorian opened his mouth to say a smart ass remark then shut it quickly when he noticed Daera giving him a sharp look. “Mamae, don’t go there the asha banal’ras and the red men will kill you” Emma said as clung onto Daere which she did not know what surprised her more that this human child just spoke elvish or the fact the Emma called her mother. “Well I am guessing that answered what we are up against. ”The Iron Bull replied “ They must have moved in after the villagers harassed the dalish away,” Solas said.” First we have to figure out where it is before anything.”  
“Don’t people disappear at night, maybe you can have a stake out near the edge of town….” Dorian thrown in.”I guess that is our best bet. “Daere said as she put Emma down before she stood up and walked over to were she put her daggers then grabbed them. “ Mamae please.” Emma cried out as tears started to format in her eyes. As tears fell from her cheeks, Daere walked back over to her placed fingers under Emma chin. “Da’len look at me, I promise to be back I need you to stay here and stay strong ok?”Emma wiped her eyes before she replied,” ok” . Daere moved her hand and turned to head out the door with The Iron Bull and Solas behind her. There was no moon that night and it did not take long after they left Dorian behind until the notice someone slip out into the forest,” shall we follow suit?” She asked as she heading into the same direction. As they ventured farther into the woods the air itself seem to feel more heavier . “How many more folks do we need?” they heard someone say as they approached the ruins, the voices seem to bounce off the walls.”  
“ And what stops you from using your rift?” it asked “Like you said one move and I would be dead,” she replied .The thing nodes it head and two red templars swordsman that came with the creature walk over to the cart and unlocked them, as the archers kept their bows aimed at her. Daere brought her hands to her side slowly so not to come off threatening, she closed her eyes as she heard the last of the dalish run off into the forest, after all what could they do without any weapons. “She opened her eyes slowly, as she heard footsteps coming towards her as she said, “You’re an envy demon aren’t you and you killed the real mayor way before we got here?”  
“Clever girl aren’t you and not even a mage, but not clever enough to get caught.” The envy demon stated “I might not be a mage but at least I am not stupid enough to let go masses amount of people for one simple person. Solas now would be a good time..” she said as she went until stealth and grabbed her daggers as the archers let loose their arrows, it did not take long for the night sky open up and fire came raining down. Any templars that started to target the mage were quickly put down by the Iron Bull, she decided to chase after the demon as it started to back away. She manage to get behind it and manage to stab her target, knocking the demon backwards  
. “We made a deal,” the demon said.” I never said that we would not attack after they were freed, and besides when do demons care about deals ”she say before she’d being her dagger down on the creature as she landed a killing blow a red templar came up behind and slashed her side. She’d jump back trying to dodge but it was already to late, his blade already cut her deeply. She back up into a standing wall and pressed her back against it as her hand put pressure on her wound. Dammit I got careless I am loosing to much blood to quickly she’d thought as slide down against the wall leaving a blood trail, as the templar approached her and raised his sword. Ignoring the pain in her side she held one of her daggers up and raised quickly, letting the blade go through his throat, just as quickly as she done so she’d yank the dagger out. She stood there for a moment after he fell down dead, “I’m not weak” she’d muttered before she to passed out from blood loss. 

Asha: woman  
Banal’ras: Shadow


	17. Amaranth Conclusion

What is this place? why are there so many mirrors? She thought as she looked around then her gaze fell towards the ground were wolf footprints seem to walk away. “please don’t leave me, don’t leave me not like this “she whispered. Before she opened her eyes, she felt someone carrying her. Are you certain she is going to be alright and there is nothing else you can do?” “Bull after fighting with me, now are you questioning my skills as a mage, I did all I could she will be fine.” She heard Solas say. “Please before you two decide to start whipping dicks out, who ever has me put me down and keep me out of it.” She growled as she opened her eyes. Solas gently sat her down nexted to a tree, it took her a moment for her to get her bearings. “ How are you feeling, boss?” The Iron Bull asked as she looked and forced a smile and said,” I think I would be better if my ass was not handed to me”. She used the tree to balance herself as she got up, as Solas asked her “so what are you going to tell them and more importantly what are going to do with that little girl? You know as well as we do she cannot come with us.”  
” The truth, and Emma hopefully someone here will take her in.” after all I may not live after this she thought to herself as she glanced at the anchor on her hand. “Has it been bothering you lately” Solas asked as he looked at her. “huh..no let’s go ahead and get going back the sooner we take care of this, the sooner we could talk to hawks friend.” Daere said as she got up and leaned on Solas for support as they made it back just as the sun was rising, their was a few villages already out hanging around in front of the mayors house. “Look her armor is covered in blood.” One whispered. “Do you think she did something to the mayor, after all she was the last one seen with her.” Whispered another. “carefully she might be worse then that darkspawn magister” A sinking feeling seem to grow at the pit of her stomach, unlike the other places who welcome her this place just seem to over look she risk her life as well as her companions for this town. “Where is the mayor?” someone shouted. “she is dead but not be my hand nor is the dalish clan to blame it was an envy demon. “she said “liar” someone muttered. “ Mamae Mamae,” Emma squealed as she broke from Dorian hand and ran up to Daere and clanged to her leg The folks looked in shock at the little girl”Inquisitior we are thankful on what you have done for us, if there is anything we could do…”  
”There is one small thing, does anyone know if she has some relatives or maybe take her in?”Mamae. ..”Emma was bout to start But Daere quickly said “Look da’len it is not safe staying with me, you need to be with a family.”” I want to stay with you please…”Emma tried to say. “I can take her in” an elder lady step in and said as she took the little girls hand. “thank you” Daere replied as she watched the crowed break up, Emma keep looking at her with sadness in her eyes as she was being lead away. “You know this is for the best, vhenan.” Solas said.  
“ I know…I know.” she said,” let’s go see if we can’t get a ride back to Skyhold, there is a few more thing that I need to take care of before even considering heading back to Crestwood. “Well I would say this trip was quick, I was expecting a longer stay.” Dorian said after they’d gathered everything and started to leave, as they started to walk to where they were dropped of she could not help but to stop and look back as she heard small footsteps. Solas touched her waist gently, “ come on there is nothing more we can do here.” “I know it is just I thought I heard something, I guess I am just exhausted.” she said as she faced him. “Come on you two were are killing daylight, and I don’t want to be stuck here when it gets dark.” Dorian shout. The ride back to skyhold seem to be a lot more slower then it was heading to Amaranthine, Daere tried to pay attention to what the guys were talking about but she was starting to get bother by her dreams as of recently. “Inquisitor, do you absolutely adore picking locks that you have already learn to pick ?” Dorian finally asked as Solas nudged her side. She replied as look down at her hands, she did not realize she was doing that habit again. “ of course ,sorry what is it?”  
” If you are worried about that little girl I am certain she is fine,” Dorian added” Honestly I was not thinking about that, I am positive she will be, it’s just…I got other things I guess just on my mind.” She replied.”Alright…” As soon as they got back to skyhold before anyone really was able to ask her anything she started to head over to the main building. As she approached she was surprised to see Flidias and Josephine talking together. ”I thought you were going to be off with that other clan?” Daere asked “Oh you know I figured this was the better option…”Flidias tried to say before Daere cut her off” They were not willing to take you in?”” Why Daere why would you…” Flidias stop then sighed before contuing’ you are seriously to smart for your own good you know that don’t you? “ Before Daere could reply “ ..inquisitor I think you might have a problem,” the guard said as he rubbed the bite mark on his wrist then step aside. “ Andaran atish’an, mamae” Emma said with a big smile as she ran to her and hugged her leg. “Mamae?” Flidias asked with a shocked expression “I thought you said you don’t do kids….” “Don’t ask falon ,” Daere muttered as she rubbed her eyelids. “Oh dear,” Josephine said covering her mouth trying not to laugh


	18. A shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from Amaranthin

There is no way in Andraste’s name can that little girl stay here,” Cullen shouted. “she needs to go back now.” I agree, this is no place for a little kid” said Cassandra they were gathered into the war table, Daere had sent Emma to stay with Flidias “And despite this not being a kids place I still see other little ones running around off and on ”Daere respond Commander Cullen tried to say,“I know but still, you are The Inquisitor….” I am interested on knowing how she manage to stay hidden for so long…” Leliana was cut short.” No don’t even consider thinking that, Leliana.” Daere quickly said. “Well we must do something, in the meantime you still have a job to do, Inquisitor.” Josephine said “If you want to send her back fine but I have a feeling she won’t stay again, look I will figure something out.” Daere said as started to head out the door. Flidias was waiting almost right outside the war room, “so I take the last place was packed with fun, and that Emma girl wanted to stay with Blackwall. ”Flidias said “ Not really, just sort of let’s blame the dalish for everything that go wrong type of place. ”Daere respond “Oh yeah a couple members from your clan already sent word that they already came an got Fia body and already had her funeral. Which goes done to the question are you alright? You yourself have not had time to mourn or anything and…” Flidias said. “Just stop, I am fine, death happens either we want to or not . besides there are more important things.” Daere said and brushed Flidias off “Somehow I don’t believe you are.” Daere heard Flidias mutter. At this point she really was not much in the mood for anyone company, but because of her position as Inquisitor it was hard to avoid people. Maybe she could take Dorian or The Iron Bull on that drink they both had offered her on two different occasion ,then decided against it.   
Solas was probably to busy right now she’d hate to disturb him , and she was not in the mood to bite her tongue with Vivienne…which came to no surprise, Emma was probably still with Blackwall in the stables. Sera still had not warmed up to her so they avoid each as much as possible, before she even realize being lost in her thoughts she was heading away from the safety of skyhold with her weapons , Daere stop and turned her head before deciding to conture walking away, I won’t be gone for long she thought. She never really realized how much she missed the forest floor as she walked on the snow and ice, as she was about to turn a corner and was about to head back she heard them. Then went into stealth and moved in closer “How farther to her strong hold? “one of them said” Hell if I know, do you have any idea how we are even going to kill her if she does things herself?” the other replied “His told us that if she is not with that other knife ear she is sometimes alone more then with her other companions. If we have to, try and take out both. “The first one responded She smiled there is only two of them this should be simple she thought to herself as she pulled out her small knife. Before she even made her move. “Hello gentlemen a fine afternoon, don’t you think ” came a familiar voice close behind her, she stop moving, what is he doing here…Judoc walked over to them slowly while smiling, “Ignore him, we got business to take care of. “the first one said as they started to conture to head towards the direction of skyhold. “He’d pick up his pace is it not rude to ignore someone that is asking you something .”Dammit mage mind your own business” the second one said as he turned around, just before he could pull out his weapon Judoc made a small cut on his wrist before lighting struck both the other men. Daere eyes widen as she back up into the shadows more, it was not like she was not use to a mages lighting or anything but she felt the power in this. She watched as they both fell to the ground, slowly he walked over to them and kicked them in the head before he knelt down between the two. Something told her that she had seen enough and she needed to go before he saw her, but part of felt that if she move she would die. She shook her head, before she decided to get up. “It has been awhile hasn’t Judoc” she asked calmly . He turned his head and faced her, “I guess you decided to come out of hiding, are you up for that drink?”   
“sure.” She said as she stared at him. Flidias was about to head into the library when Solas approach her.” You and the Inquisitor, have known each other for a while now am I not correct?” She stared at him for a moment before replieing, sort of..yes why?”  
“So can you answer me this, why are you protective of her. It can’t be just the fact your own… lover is dead.” “Maybe that is the small case, but no…really when we first met we really were not peachy, really if it was not for Fia, me and Daere probably would not be talking at all because how weird she is…” Excuse me Flidias, I was wondering if you might know where the inquisitor is?” asked Leliana. Flidias looked at her for a moment before replieing. ”if she is not back before night full I will go look for her.”


	19. The Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously nsfw

“I am going to miss Emma, even though it was short lived, it was interesting to see you as a parent. Daere ”Flidias said as they travel together, it has only been a few days since they had left skyhold and for some reason Flidias had decided to come join them as they headed out to wards the storm coast. It was getting late before everyone had decided to set up camp, and it was The Iron Bull who decided to pull out the drinks ,it did not take long before Flidias decide to stand up and grab Daere hand and said“come on let’s dance” before she could protest Flidias had her close then twirled her. Solas watched in silence before he headed off to set up some wards after finishing his drink.  
Both Iron Bull and Dorian watched abit before they decided to disappear into their tents they could clearly tell the girls were both drunk. Daere started to hum a tune and Flidias started to sing along, it did not take long for the hum turned into singing along as they dance closely. Flidias twirled her again as their song ended with Daere back close against her not wanting to miss her chance Flidias moved her hands towards her breasts and squeezed gently while giggling” I really missed these ”Daere closed her eyes as Flidias muttered close to her ears. Solas came back just as Flidias started nuzzle her neck, slowly she let her hands started to slide down and stop at the seam where her swollen sensitive clit and pressed rotated, sending charges of pleasure though Daere body. Flidias stop when she heard him cleared his throat and Daere open her eyes feeling abit dazed glancing up at him “Don’t worry I am not trying to take her away from you,” Flidias said with a smirked as she moved her hands away and back off as Solas approached them both. He put his arm around Daere and brought her close to him, she nestled her head on his shoulder as he glance at Flidias as she walked a way. “ Vhenan I think you might need to get some rest. “He said as he turn his gaze back to Daere as she started to mess with his wolf jawbone she narrowed her eyes a little before she looked up at him and replied.”huh, I guess your right” she smiled and headed off towards her own tent, she was feeling a bit warm so she decided to just undress,put a small knife nexted to her under armor and crawled into her sleeping bag it did not take long before she felt herself slip into a deep sleep. ‘She smelt the smoke before she felt flames that was around her, she turned around quickly as someone shout ”Harellan, we trusted you. ” . What did I do? She thought to herself as she noticed 7 forms surrounding her. Faintly in a distance she heard someone calling out to her, “ what shall we do with you now?” another form asked, We should cut out the tongue so there will be no more lies.” Another said as the got closer. I need to wake up this is not real she thought to herself, before she ask them what she did wrong and proclaim innocent, in a flash she was hit in the stomach and her face was shove to the ground. “Enough, harellan I think you deserve death slow and painful ” ’  
Quickly she woke up and grab for her knife and brought it close to Solas throat who gave her a surprise look then relaxed. Daere dropped the knife quickly as she sat up before muttering ‘I am so sorry” she brought her hand to her head as her head started to hurt. He’d touch her gently on the cheek before asking “was it that bad?” She took a deep breath and shook her head before she tried to lied,” to much to drink and having to do job this I guess.” “Vhenan, you don’t need to lie to me, but if you feel like you can’t tell me I am fine with it..It is okay to talk to me about whatever you don’t have to be afraid, I am not going to judge you.”he started to say but she cut him off. “Nothing against you love, but I don’t think I am comfortable yet to really talk about it…” she stop herself as so noticed the hurt look on his face then contured .” …it has nothing to do with you I promise…”He leaned in and kissed her cutting her off before guiding her to lay on her back. “Then let me do something else to help you, do you think you be quiet?” he would whispered into her ear, before she could reply she felt his hand dip between her legs, pushed her thighs apart roughly and slid his hand between them, taking her clit between two fingers. She felt her cheeks go flush and her breathing thickened. He stroked his hand over her folds, petting her clit  
“dammit I don’t think I can keep quiet, Solas” she manage to whisper as she squirm beneath him in need trying her best not to moan out loud. He contured to pump his fingers in and out as she start to thrusted against them, “come on vhenan, let me feel you.” He whispered into her ear before kissing her on the lips. She felt her orgasim burst over her body as he contured to kiss her lips to muffle her cry, and his fingers rode her through it. He moved his hand away and broke the kiss before he whispered into her ear as he let his cock replaced his fingers at the entrance of her folds. “ I am not done with you yet.” Solas rubbed the head of his cock against her wet pussy, wetting it, and slowly slid it in. He started thrusting faster and leaned down, suckling her nipple. Daere squealed as he pounced into her. Solas fingers dug into the skin of her hip as his cock twitched inside her. She moaned as she felt her muscles in her stomach clench an came around him. “So much for keeping quiet” he muttered as he kissed her on the forehead then on her lips. Daere smiled as she caressed his cheek, before she could say anything they both smelt something off. Solas got off of her as she sat up. “Dammit” she muttered as they both slipped into their armor , she quickly grabbed her daggers before he was able to get his staff and she covered her nose with the cloth that was always around her neck as she open the flap of her tent. By then it was to late the herbs that were thrown in their fire were starting to take effect on everyone.


	20. The search

Flidias was not stupid, she knew the moment that Solas showed up that she was crossing the line, Daere was not hers but the urge was there. She realize she was starting to have feelings for the Inquisitor, she sighed before she sat up and muttered “I will apologize to them both tomorrow.” She started to setting down herself nexted to a tree when she heard the sound of someone footsteps stepping on branches. She grab her staff as she got up, dammit who got past the wards she thought to herself as she tried to search for whoever was approaching. Then she smelt the herbs smoke coming from the camp fire, shit she thought to herself, before her eye lips felt heavy By mid-afternoon Flidias woke up with a massive headache, she’d raised her hand to her head and rub her forehead before looking around to realize she was not in camp.” Fenedhis” she mutter as she got up to try and get her bearings. Trees trees and more trees, where the fuck am I? She asked herself out loud before she head someone approach behind her, as soon as she heard the twig snap she turned around quickly and sent ice, nearly hitting Dorian. “watch where your aiming, that thing” he quickly said as he and the other two approached. “Where is Daere?” she asked. “Don’t know someone, took the trouble on separating all of us.” The Iron Bull replied, “Possible to buy more time to do whatever, I would assume” Solas jumped in.” Besides I think she was the target anyhow.” “No shit I was thinking maybe, she did this and just disappear. ”Flidias said sarcastically Solas thrown her a glare as she contured Do you think maybe it these is part of corpy-whatever doing?”   
“ No, if it was his doing, he would have just killed us and waste time, if the Inquisitor is the one of us truly missing. This was possible a personal attack against her, we were in the way. But what I don’t understand why they did not just kill us and take her, no one would have been the wiser. Unless the person or persons were under orders. ”Solas said. “And what is this best route on finding her.”  
“Maybe whoever lives over there might have seen something “The Iron Bull said pointing at chimney smoke. “Somehow I get the feeling this is not the first time you guys had to track her down because someone else had her.” She asked as she brought her hand over her eyes and sighed thinking dammit Daere somethings just don’t change with you does it. “This is probably the second time why….?”   
“Because there will be a body count before we even get close to her or she might be in a hole somewhere or something “She replied  
“what do you mean by body count..” The Iron Bull asked “the one thing you need to understand about your inquisitor, she is not as sweet and innocent as she acts. When she is pissed or needs to survive I have a feeling even Fen’Harel would want to run the opposite direction. In shorten terms when she is buddy buddy, and is comfortable she can be fun to be with and a little weird, if she is pissed…just don’t get her pissed. Yes she does have self control and it would take sometimes a lot before she just had it.” Flidias said before starting to walk in the direction of the smoke,   
“Oh And Solas sorry about trying to well.. yeah..last night. I need to keep in mind she is not available anymore.” She contured as she glanced at him. “really don’t think this is the time and place to even be thinking about that…..but I accepted your apology….sort of,” he responded. They had not travel far until Judoc came and greet them,   
“well Flidias long time no see…”she snapped “cut the crap, we are not here for pleasures, we are looking for Daere” Judoc looked at them shocked while asking “She missing, interesting…well I hope you find her. There has been a lot of disappears out here lately, but then this place is not the only place to have that happen ” Just as he finished talking, that’s when everyone heard the blood curling scream that raised almost everyone’s hair on their arms to stand almost straight up. Judoc turned and ran back towards where it came from with Daere’s company close behind him.


	21. Hell Has No Fury

She even open her eyes she knew something was wrong, as she turn over to her side groaning in pain. She put her right hand on her left side as she looked around, what the hell this time she thought to herself. There was a small table with a candle lite and unfinished drink, and a book open right by the candle at the far end of the room. She looked down to realize she was in someone’s bed else, she got up quickly hurting herself more. She looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon, nothing damnit she thought. She walked over towards the door slowly, then pressed her ear close to it. Nothing, there was no sound Daere thought as she slowly open the door, she looked both ways before walking down the hall keeping her hand against the wall.   
She had not moved that far before she realized how dizzy she felt, Daere stop for a moment and rested her head on the wall. The last thing she remembered was her and Solas were finally settling down after having sex, that’s when they both smelt something the herbs in the fire. She had manage to slip into her armor before he had a chance to get up, then….”You know if you move anymore, your just going to make things worse for yourself.”Judoc said breaking into her thoughts as she turn her face and saw him as he held out his hand, he contured” I think it is time we both had a little chat, don’t you think Inquisitor?” she used the wall to lift herself up as he said,” fine let’s have it your way…follow me please.” She used ever inch of her strength not to punch him as she followed him back to the small bedroom. She sat down on the bed as he took a seat in the chair.” Well, I believe we now have plenty of time to just chat don’t you think…”he said as pulled out a knife and stab the table.” What is the meaning of this” she snapped. “Oh dear I was told you had a bit of a temper, but I strongly suggest you watch it. You don’t want to end up looking like Fia, after all that would be a waste. I really don’t want to have to kill you also.” Unforgivable was the only thought that crossed her mind, she not mad no her being mad would probable been safer but she was pissed, Daere closed her eyes and took a breath to control her angry before reopening them gazing at the knife… her knife “ We are both reasonable people aiming to gain, and yes I was planning to kill you that night Fia died but it turned out it was not you…then to learn ding ding your the fucking , Inquisitor. You see you got something i want, and maybe there will be more then just that power you wield.” He said as he got up and started to move towards her, she got up and darted for the table, he was just as quick and grab her wrists with one hand, holding them behind her back and slammed her head on the table with the other.  
“I guess I should have mentioned don’t even bother trying to get your knife back.” He said close to her ear. “weren’t your words to me no respectable mage would screw a rogue.” She shot back at him as she glared at him.  
” Yes but everyone has their needs “he replied as he started to rub his crotch against her. “Stop it.”she growled trying to squirm from his grasp, “you know fighting just make things more interesting….you know like the thrill of the hunt.” He simply replied, he started to use his hand to move her hair to the side when someone knocked on the door. He straighten up his stance and shouted “what is it.”” We have a problem sir” someone replied” of course there is a problem there is always a fucking problem”. He said as he got off of her and headed out the door. Her head hurt like a mother herder, she got up and touched her forehead. There was blood of course their had to be blood she thought as she grab her knife as the door open, she did not even want to bother going stealth, she stab the guy in the gut that was about to enter her room, yanked the knife out and walk past him as he fell to the floor.   
There were two more sitting at a table close to the door playing wicked grace, one she noticed were near her daggers and other stuff. “So you think that plan of his will work?” one of them said as he contured to look at his cards. Before the other could reply she answered him as she walked right up to them” I don’t know you tell me?”  
“I don’t know about you but, screw keeping her alive kill the damn elf.” One said as he got up and scrabble for his bow, the other put his hand on the hilt of his sword when they both noticed the blood on her. She just walked calmly towards then as he took aim, then went into stealth as the arrow was let loose from the bow. “shit where did she…” Could not finish the sentence as her dagger went through his mouth from the back of his head . Daere got out of stealth as the fell to the ground, she used her foot and yanked up freeing it before she turned her attention towards the one with his hand on his sword. He turned white as a sheet before falling onto his knees “please have mercy.”, Daere tilted her head as she approached him, her feet not making any noise, and grab him by the shirt. Just as she brought her dagger down his eyes went wide and he screamed. Both of their blood covered her it looked like she just bath in it, Daere shook her head to try and stop the ringing in her ears as she headed outside. She turned her head and face Judoc as he stopped a few feet before saying “I am so sick and tired of your fucking mages think that just because you have power that you have any right to think to control over us.  
Or the fucking right to take things away from us or the fucking right to play god in general, and farther more you have no right to fucking touch me you sick fuck up bastard.”She turned completely and started to walk over to him slowly, as he started to back up.” Now now it was a joke…” “How the fuck is any of these are fucking joke, you killed my closest friend thinking it was me, then you have the fucking nerve on asking me to help you do what I am trying to stop from fucking happening?” Flidias was quiet until that point “it was you…?” Judoc stop moving back before he busted out laughing as he turned and faced her., “of course it was me you dumb bitch. The only things these folks are good for is bleeding them drie and making them useful ” Daere punch him enough to knock him to the ground before he said anything else. Judoc rolled onto his back still laughing like a mad man then he stop and said as she sat on top of him, “ Everything you touch, anything you hold dear will die. You are nothing, you are no one.” Daere stared at him for a moment before she raised her dagger, brought it down quickly and stop inches from his face she shook her head and got up. “What that’s it, you are truly weak.” He yelled at her as she walked off, Flidias was not going to have it. As he sat up she set him on fire before could make another move .


	22. No Rest For The Wicked

For once there was nothing they could really do, the roads were to bad to travel on, Flidias woke up a little later then usually, but really thankful to be back to skyhold, she felt a little more peaceful now that her lovers killer was dead, but she was bothered by the fact how Daere despite killing the others in the cabin that she did not finish Judoc herself, and the other thing that was unsettling was her words. Does she hate mages? If she why is she going out with Solas and literally ally with them? she thought to herself as she headed to the library. She notice Dorian was gone, which was no surprise there since both the Iron Bull and him have been hitting it off lately. But what really surprised her was seeing Solas sitting at his desk this early.” I take it trouble in bed?” She asked him jokingly.” I did not make it to bed, if that is what you are trying to get at.” He said not even looking up at her .”she locked me out before I could even ask anything and did not answer when I knocked, so I figure she just needed her space. “Flidias looked at him dumbfounded as the smile slowly left her face. “If you know something wrong and you did not bother to push...where is Cole, I am going to see if he is willing to pick the lock to her room. Maybe we could get some answers, or maybe I can ” Flidias said as she turned about to heard out. Solas contured to look at his notes before glancing up and said “you know if she does not want to be bothered sometimes it is best not to do so. ”Flidias stop and looked at him before she was able to even say anything the heard someone walking around a little higher up with another someone say” Good afternoon Inquisitior , can I be of and assistance”  
Daere shook her head no before forcing a smile before turning her attention towards the row of books. Just because she was not a mage herself does not mean she did not like to read, preferably something that was not high from high town…and she was not even going to consider touching that swords and shields she shuddered even thinking about.” Oh yes my weirdness has no bounds right now does it “she muttered , this is probably the first time she really looked to see what collection they had here, and really nothing see to grab for her attention at the moment. “Hey you, I almost thought I would have to break the door down.”Flidias said as she reach the mid floor where Daere was. “Well you look like hell.” She added as she noticed the dark rings around her friends eyes. Daere just simple said “and amazing enough on how tired I feel oddly enough I feel like I got enough energy”  
“Nightmares again? ”Flidias asked “I guess you can say that ”Daere said as she shrugged her shoulder ”It could not be that bad.” Flidias said as Daere looked down and she used her right hand to moved her left sleeve up as Solas came up the stairs and saw the burn marks starting to fade. Flidias grabbed Daere arm looking at it with surprised “How?” “was it not said dreamers where able to kill their victims in their dreams, or something. And besides isn’t that how demon work in general sometimes to possess a mage or non mage body or something among that?”Daere started to explain.” You know I am not even that much of a nerd.” Flidias said as Daere stuck out her tongue at her, Daere pulled down her sleeve then she noticed Solas standing at the stairway, and nearly bite her tongue. Solas walked over to her and poked her tongue before it retreated back into her mouth,” You know I think there is better things that tongue can be used for other then sticking it out at people.” He said as he took her arm and move the sleeve back up, but by then it was gone.”  
” I can think of where that tongue can go” Flidias mutter. “Your still not going to quit with that are you?” Daere asked Flidias .” HUH why dear, I don’t know what you are talking about, besides I bet I can make you…” Flidias could not finish as Daere moved the hand Solas had and covered Flidias mouth with it then asked “why are we talking about this anyways ?”  
“Do I dare want to ask what you two are talking about?” Solas asked. “Nothing you need to concern yourself vhenan.”Daere said with a nervous laugh as Leliana approach. “Inquisitor, I was going through some of the reports from before the storm and I think there is something you need to see. “Daere sighed, before moving her hand away from Flidias mouth and said, “don’t” as she left the two alone together. It was not like she did not enjoy Solas or anyone else’s in that matter it was she felt today was probably not the best day really to be around folks, so despite knowing how bad roads where after talking to Leliana. Daere decided that time was best then any to slip out of skyhold , the path she took was covered by the snow but she knew the route almost to well. She saw the house that she once called a small get away from war, she knew it would be empty, that fact did not both her. It was the memories from the beginning that was bothering her a little .That did not stop Daere from poking around before she found what she was looking for a pen and a few blank papers, she grab them then sat down on a chair. Lucky for her the moon was full and was starting to break through the clouds, despite the cold and this bloody war this place still is beautiful she thought as she looked outside before starting on her sketch. Her drawing were not perfect but it was one of the few things that helped her sometimes, she was to into her drawing and lost in her thoughts she did not realize how careless she gotten not noticing the two that had followed her. “ Somehow I am not surprised you came back here.” Flidias said , broking into Daere's thoughts, the pen stopping a few inches from the paper then she looked up. Solas said as he walked over to the fire place and lite it,” I tried to stop her”. “So do I have a right to know what that was about.” Flidias asked“someone in skyhold has been hiding some reports and we apparently have make a trip to a temple... Flidias I am pretty certain you would not like to come. “Daere answered . “Why would you say that? " Flidias ask as she raise her eyebrow.   
"Because you are still too superstitious. " Daere said with a grin.


	23. Fen'Harel Temple part 1

She could not help but stare at the statue, yes she understand they needed to check this place out but why here.” inquisitor hurry up before the storm comes.” said Cassandra, Solas looked at her “does it bother you being here? “she shook her head no before she joined the others inside the abandoned temple of Fen’Harel .The main hall was not as big as she thought it would be, and it did not bother her as much as she thought as they walked farther in. Solas walked over to a torch and light it, like a chain reaction others light themselves only in the main hall. She put her hand on a dagger and looked around, as Cassandra rest her hand on the hilt of her sword and Dorian his staff. Daere moved her hand before turning her attention to the others.  
“Please tell me your not thinking of spitting up in a place like this.” Dorian asked before she could say it.”Well since you said it for me I won’t have to.” She paused for a moment, before conturing .”I don’t think really this place is dangerous but I really don’t want to take my chances . “She did not wait for a response from the others before she grab a torch and headed off, the letter stated that possible sighting from vents here, and a possibility of a relic . She did not understand it but she did not feel the need to open any of the doors she passed, normally she did not mind checking room after room but she felt a pull, something telling her to follow. Before she knew it she was in another huge room, she noticed the alter before her gaze fell to the smash mirror. She put the torch up on the wall and walked over to it, she studied the designs nexted to it, why is Mythal dragons statues here? she wondered as her gaze went back to the mirror. Daere closed her eyes as her fingertips touched the mirror, she tilted her head as she started to hear faint whispers. The frame felt warm, and she felt herself slipping ”Inquisitor…”She turned her head towards the voice, who she thought as she looked behind her. There were a lot of phantoms without any real form walking around, some looked like they were talking together. Then there was him, he stood out as he walked towards her from the door way, he had a wolf mask covering his face but no matter she knew who he was, the mask was his give away. She felt like she could not move or speak as the figure touched the side off her check gently, and asked her ”Vhenan….are you alright.”Daere closed her eyes as she moved her hand and way from the mirror, she shook her head a little before she reopened her eyes To see Solas was in front of her touching her. “ I…we were starting to get concerned when you did not come back four hours ago, Dorian and Cassandra are checking the other room to see if they can’t find any thing. What happened? “ He asked as he studied her,” I guess I just…”she was trying to think of something to say as her head started to hurt, she finally ended up saying “ I don’t know”  
”are you two in here?” They heard Dorian shouted. “We’re here” Daere shouted as the pain few worse, she started to head to the others with Solas right behind her. “You know if you have a headache those won’t really help much” Solas said as he notice Daere starting to stick some peppermint leaves into her mouth, she stopped and replied “well I kind of ran out of certain things awhile back.” Then stuck them in her mouth and suckered on them, as they grouped back together and started to head they smelt the rain in the air before they got to the entrance. “Does not look like we are going anywhere tonight, before she even realize it she open her mouth and suggested staying there. As much as she hated the idea it was her fault for them being stuck there for the night, when she looked at Solas he did not seem to happy about the suggestion either, but they still have not found anything for what the ventori were looking, plus she was curious about what she saw earlier, after all that was the first time that this was outside her dreams was almost real. Cassandra made a small campfire near the entrance of the main hall, Dorian and Solas went about setting wards as Daere headache was starting to complete ease, “So are you feeling better? Dorian asked her as both of them got done, “resting a bit did help some” she replied. “Sorry I got….distracted.” “By now I think we are used to it” Cassandra reply as Solas sat nexted to Daere .   
“What happened?” Solas asked looking at her, “It’s complicated and hard to explain.” She answered “ Well we got time…”Solas said trying to push “I rather not talk about it to be honestly. “she stated “What something happened?” Dorian jumped in while Cassandra looked at them. Solas sigh seeing he was fighting a losing battle with her, as she kept insisting it was nothing.


	24. Fen'Harel Temple part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

Daere waited till everyone was asleep before she got up and headed back, being careful not to trigger any of the wards the guys had set up earlier. With the other doors wide open it took her longer because of some of the corpse Cassandra and Dorian missed. It was easy to know it was the same room because of the glow of the torch, she notice the light source had attracted a few unwelcome pest as well just outside the room. She sighed before muttering well looks like” I got some make up work to do”. She unsheathed her daggers and just walked up to the first one, it did not take long after she killed the first corpse they took notice of her. As the second one swung it’s sword down upon her from behind it sudden caught on fire and started to run away, as it ran past the rest of the three that where in front of the room they also caught on fire. She looked behind her a bit surprised seeing a flaming corpse run passed her, and saw Solas putting up his staff. “You do know how reckless you are acting don’t you? It is not just today, I have noticed this a few other times as well, plus the added fact I have been talking with Flidias off and on…” he stated as he started to walk towards her as she sheath her weapon. “So why did you come back here without the others?” he asked. “I thought I might have found something or saw something…I don’t know” she said before shaking her head before conturing.  
“ it is never really clear, and at times I wish it was…” she stop herself. “What is never clear. “he asked as he caressed her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. Daere turn her face quickly “It’s nothing. “she muttered, she wanted to tell him but was afraid he would think of her as a freak as well. She started to look around as they entered the room together then headed to the alter she knelt to her knees, she ran her hand underneath it to see if there might be a hidden latch or something Solas stood there for a minute before turning around and set up a barrier in the doorway,   
“fenedhis” she muttered as she stood up. Solas walked over behind asking “What?” as she leaned against the alter.  
“I was hoping there might be at least some clue or something.. “ she had trouble finishing her sentence as he kissed the side of her neck. She turned around and face him when he stopped. It took her awhile before she choose her words carefully, “Should we not be wary on our actions here..?” “ Why because we are in the feared Fen’Harel temple.” He said as he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips.” If your so afraid of the dreaded wolf, then relax and know I am here.”That was probably the wrong thing to say to her and he knew it when her eyes went sharp.   
“I am not afraid of Fen’Harel if that is what you are implying, “she said He blinked and smirked before asking. “Then what are you afraid of?” She kissed him on the lips as she starting making him back up against the alter before backing a way. She quickly forgot why she came back here in the first place and said,” I am not afraid of anything, besides do you think we might have enough time for ourselves to even considered…before we head back.”  
“So you are up for this I take it, go ahead and take off your armor then ” he said almost as a groan close to her ear. She undid the belt that was holding her lock picks and poison, then the belt that held her daggers, she was quick to slip out her armor as he watched. When she got done she looked up at him and noticed he was drinking in her form with his eyes. He moved closer to her and got behind her then pressed against her, it felt weird to feel his armor against her ass, before she could say something he ordered her.” bend over.” She hesitated a little before she did as she was told putting her hands on the alter, he undid and took off the battle mage gauntlets then dropped them on the ground. He ran his bare hand over her ass gently, slowly to her waist then between her legs letting a couple of his fingertips rest on top of her folds. He nip her ear ,” there is so much I want to do with you right now,” he said as he slip one then two fingers into her..she breath in sharply, this was different then the first few times they had done this. Daere felt the air change around her as he grip her throat gently with the other hand, she started to moan softly as his thumb rub against her clit and his fingers started to move in and out of her. “Open your eyes vhenan,” she heard him say as she felt him tilt her head slightly, she open her eyes and could tell he was enjoying this. “ Solas, if you keep this up I will cum,” she manage to whisper between soft moans as she felt the pleasure building. She felt him start to use a little bit of his magic between her legs as his fingers contured with the rhythm. She closed her eyes as she felt she was about to reach her organism, then he stopped and pulled out his fingers .She quickly open her eyes and glared at him as he smiled,  
” I told you to keep your eyes open. “He kissed her neck before he let go and move back. She stood up and turn around as he started to work on taking off his own armor, “Dammit Solas I don’t like to be teased.” She said as she contured to glare at him, if she did not feel as frustrated as she did she would have gotten her armor back on and left him alone in the room. As he got done he walked over to her and kiss her on the lips as he groped her ass, she could tell he was already hard as she felt his cock close to her entrance. He broke the kiss and smile at her then headed towards the alter and sat down, she turn around and looked at him. “ You know last chance if you don’t want to do this here.” He said with a grin, as he gently grab both of her waist and brought her close to himself.  
She took the hint and kissed him passionately as moved her hands on either side of his shoulders and straddle herself on top of him,” You might want to learn some patience, vhenan ”Solas said as he rested both his hands on her back, griping slightly as he pulled her onto his cock he filled her completely and suddenly. The only thing on her mind was the sure bliss of it as she start to shift her body up and down, but could not control her moans, as she felt his cock rubbing against her g spot. Solas rest one hand on her cheek as he left the other hand gripping her ass, it did not take long for her to feel close again as he lowered his face and started to suckered on one of her nipples. The orgasm started inside of her at the tip of his cock as he stopped sucking and kissed under her chin, she did not mean to cry out as loud as she did as she felt herself reach her peak and cum.   
After slowing down Solas rolled her over, pinning her back against the alter. That’s when she noticed his eyes were different they were glowing she open her mouth to say something, but another moan come out as he quickly buck his hips against her. He started to bang into her mercilessly until she shook into her second orgasm, she felt the rhythm of his body change as she felt him stiffen and started to twitch in her. He brought his head close to her ear and groan, almost sounding like a low growl as he cum inside her. He started to kiss her cheek the traveled to her mouth, as she tried to catch her breath. The energy she felt had slowly started to disappear from the air, she seemed a little dazed as he looked into her eyes, “Are you ok ”he asked her as he was breathing heavily. She kissed him on the lips and set up,” I am fine…that was just…wow. “He laughed softly before moving towards his armor “ I think it is best we wait a bit before we head back with the others,” he said.   
They did not leave the room until after recover some of their energy , and both had their armor back on. Daere left before Solas did, reasons was he wanted to check the eluvian, it was clearly broken so why was she here. A lot of questions were starting arise after the night she pulled the small blade on him, he was considering dropping the thought until the day the he saw the marks on her…then earlier…why, he thought. Then he remember the question she had asked earlier in their relationship and wondered if they were somehow connect. Maybe Flidias will be able to answer me about this since the spirits are having trouble reading her because of the anchor … he thought as he shook his head and turn, he grabbed his staff from against the wall. She was becoming more of a mystery then he realize. 

Later after returning to Skyhold

After they got back to skyhold Daere went and told Flidias what she saw, but was not planning to go into full details. “Did I just hear you correctly, you guys did WHAT in Fen’Harel temple?” Flidias asked as she rubbed her eyes.   
“Dammit Daere you would do anything to piss off the creators won’t you? So instead of finding anything you decided to have sex in the worst possible place. “ Daere replied“ You not interested on what I thought I saw but your more interested on what me and Solas did. “ Before Flidias could reply to her Solas walked into the room, she glanced at him then said.” I don’t know you two, you both are just…strange,”   
“Anyways there is a few things I need to take care of,” Daere said as she left the two. Flidias was going to head out when Solas stop her and ask, “Do you got a minute?   
“she replied ” That depends”   
“What is up with…the inquisitor” he asked. “it is honestly not my place to say if you are talking about her behavior at that temple or anything. “Flidias said before walking off


	25. Sand Slipping theough fingers

“So what is the most embarrassing thing has our inquisitor done?Was it when you got snared in a snare.” Varric ask Daere, it was starting to hit evening at skyhold and she had figured to have a drink with Dorian, The Iron Bull and Varric. She had meant head over to where Solas was but Dorian pretty much stop her and dragged her out with him.” Are you going back to that time when we first met Varric? if you think that was my most embarrassing moment it is not. My most embarrassing moment probably when I accidentally poisoned myself.” How do you ‘accidently’ poison yourself?”  
Dorian asked “Long story short I got this bright idea on using my daggers to apply poison to my lips, then kissed a guy that was harassing my clan…he decided well just using lips was not enough so he used tongue and got a little fresh with me. It really did not take for the poison to take effect on both of us.” she stopped and took a drink.  
”So how did that end?” Dorian ask, before she could answer Flidias walk up jumping in. ”With her at deaths door, lucky enough me and Fia were close by. Fia ran off to get their keeper and I did the best I could to try to keep her alive…but I am pretty certain just as their keeper arrived Daere here stop breathing. Which you still to this day won’t tell me what happened afterward. “  
“Because things like that are not a need to know.” Daere said before taking another sip, then pushing her thoughts back.” I am glad to see you and Solas getting along finally.” She said forcing a smile, ”yeah well it is childish to keep things when we need to work together. Anyways I am surprised you even let any else know about that and not other things.” Flidias said, despite she felt some coldness from her. She had also notice some tension between both her and Solas since they got back from Adamant. “I think I am going to call it a night.” Daere said as she got up as she faked yawn, as she headed out of the traven Flidias walk up to her trying to keep pace. “you been a lot dodgy lately” Flidias said before asking” so why did you not exile the wardens?”   
“ I don’t know what you mean by dodgy, you know I have been busy, and for the wardens yes I agree they should have been exiled but we might need them.” Daere said as she kept on walking. “So you say.” Flidias mutter as she stopped in front of the room she was staying in. Daere open the door to her quarters and saw Solas sitting on the couch,” I figured you would still be mad at me.” She said as she walked past him, and into the walk in closet “Just because we have certain…disagreements don’t mean I don’t want to be with you, beside why do you say it am mad at you?” he replied looking up from his book  
“ Because you would not look at me when we were heading back and the fact you just made that statement. ” She responded as she step out not completely dress yet in her nightclothes ,”You know if we were not going to be busy tomorrow, I would take you right now.” Solas groaned while saying as he got up and kissed her on the lips as his hands rested on both sides of her waist “hmm…that did not stop you that one night. “she said before kissing him the lips then backed away letting his hands drop. Daere walked past him fixing her nightcloths before she laid down in bed with him following suit. He layed close to her burieing his face a little in her hair as he closed his eyes ”Solas.” She said,   
hmm."  
“I am sorry I made you mad, I know it was not the best decision but..”Daere tried to explain.  
Vhenan, hush you don’t need to explain yourself,you did what you thought was…best” Solas said keeping his eyes closed. Daere aid there for a bit staring at the wall before she fell asleep in his arms.   
she stood behind someone that looked like her. Fia? No..as she looked at the hand that was glowing the mark it is spending why… Daere thought.“That elf I say is over stepping her boundaries, she has to disbanded this inquisition ” she looked around to see who said it but there was no one but the form in front of her. The figure turn around slowly and faced her, Daere could tell this was bad. Her arm and face was almost completely gone because of the anchor going out of control, with a creepy smile it said “your going to die, alone.” Then Daere looked down at her own hand as she felt the pain, she watch in horror as it started to spread and felt it started to consume her.’  
She woke up in a cold sweat, luckily enough she did not wake up Solas,as she got out of bed walk close to the bacony but not close for anyone really to see hee down below,and notice the sun raise as it was starting to be rise between the mountains . How long can I keep this up she wondered as she started to looked at the anchor. She walked over to Solas as he was started to stir, and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. “Did you sleep well?” She asked him as she stroked his cheek gently and smiled as he open his eyes.


	26. Everyone has their secrets

Flidias looked around and first noticed that Daere was still gone and muttered,” I wonder where she ran off to this time.” “She jealous of you a little .” Cole said, Solas stop what he was reading then turn his head slightly to listen as Flidias asked, “why?”   
“Pain to much, I am not weak, I can’t ...I can’t I have to keep pushing .Why am I so different ” Cole responded. “So that’s what has been bothering her.” Wait you understood Cole? ”Solas closed his book while asking her. “When it comes to other things no, but when it comes to her yes, I might not have been close to her like Fia was, but I have been around long enough to understand the reason for her actions…” Flidias said as she got up then grab her staff, “well some of them…” “she’s in trouble….to many damnit..” Cole cut her off, she sighed, “Of course she is “Cassandra stop sharpening her sword and sheath it, Solas put his book and picked his staff.   
Well I guess we know why she brought you along Cole, Flidias tried to make a joke, as she and the others followed Cole. The grass felt good underneath her feet, she almost have forgotten how much she missed the forest setting, it was a few days after going to Adamant . Something told her to listen to the others, but what if there was another blight? The group had pretty much given up trying to keep her within camp by now, either that or the folks that she had brought with her were still piss. Daere did not know if it was a good thing that Sera had finally warmed up to her though, but she had to admit she have been having a lot of fun. In fact because of Sera for the past couple of days straight she did not bother heading into the mages tower, once in a while she would see both Solas and Flidias joking around together.   
Just thinking about made her stop in her tracks, in fact it kind of bothered her that Flidias want to come this time. “Jealousy is an ugly thing.” she muttered to herself, she looked around then the anchor started to act up. Shit she thought as a rift open right behind her, two pride demons and a terror was pulled through. Before she could even get into stealth one of the pride demons used it’s lighting whips, it wrapped around her ankle then pulled back. Slamming her hard against the mountain rocks, knocking the wind right out of her..she stood up and shook it off the pain as she closed her eyes, poisoned her weapons, she managed to dodged the ground attack from the terror then slip into stealth. Quickly she moved to higher ground so a better position on her next attack, she jumped onto the back of the closest pride demon the dug her dagger into it deeply into its eyes.   
The second one aimed at electrical ball at the one she was on, luckily some demons where stupid. As it let go of the energy ball she used her own force and jumped off, used the chain knife on the terror. Just as it was going underground the chain knife wrapped around its neck as the energy ball the pride demon that she poisoned. She yanked the chain pulling the terror out of the ground, bring her closer to the ground, she landed on her other hand causing a lot of pain to shoot up as she move her weight to land on her feet. She saw in the corner of her eyes the pride demon about to make another attack. She moved back as the terror, made a swipe at her scratching her as the pride demon started to use electrical whip. Daere threw the sleeping powder at the terror, then dodged the whip barely the terror was not so lucky. Damnit I don’t think I will be the energy to do the second wave at this rate she thought to herself, she stood there for a few seconds as the pride demon walked up to her. She waited for the next attack, it swung it’s arm down as she dodged the attack .  
Parry would be useless against this demon she thought as she tried to run behind it, the demon turn and followed her. She stopped then started to run to it as the pride demon took aim again with a electrical ball. She stop and crossed the front of her arms as she took the full force, she shook her head before poisoning her blade. Went into stealth circled behind the demon then use her daggers to climb up it, it tried to grab her but she was careful to stay out of its reach. As soon as she got on top of it with full force she drove her dagger deep into its skull. It fell to the ground forward with her on top, Daere did not have much of a chance as the last wave came. Two electrical wraith, two despair demons, and a rage demon, all she could do is as she breath heavy was get into her fighting position and see which one to attack first. The rage demon moved towards as the despair demons threw ice at her, one of the icicle cut the side of her cheek the other hitting her leg. She started to run over to one of the wraith after going into stealth poisoned her weapons attacked from behind, that took care of one.  
As Daere looked at the others she knew she still did not have enough build up to use her rift, before she could start moving again to another target she felt it before veilstrike hit both of the despair demons. Then Cassandra ran past her as Cole took out the other electric wraith, she turned around as the rage demon froze behind her. “your ignorance seems to never persist to amaze me, falon. Flidias said as she walked up beside her. As Cassandra, Cole and Solas took care of the last two, it was clear to everyone she was in desperate need of healing .Just as the last two were killed off, she quickly used the anchor to close it before pressing her back against a tree. “You know there is nothing you should be jealous about me for being if this is what it’s about , Daere ,she muttered under her breath as she started to heal her, before the others came towards them..”Daere blinked before saying angrily , “why the hell would I be jealous for you being a mage? Oh because it is improper for a mage to be with a non mage because we are useless and magic needs to stay yada yada yada …” Flidias cut her off as she stop healing here.”Daere do you seriously have a grudge against me or something or is it you are so self centered or so self righteous because you see things you don’t completely comprehend ? Dammit if there is some little hatred you have against us then stop hiding it. You know the difference between you and me, I don’t feel the need to hide everything like you do with your visions and how you feel.” Flidias quickly cover her mouth as soon as she said it, Daere’s eyes went cold at her. “Inquisitor, what is she talking about..?” Cassandra asked after her and the others heard most of the conversation. She did not have to look to know they were looking at her waiting for a reply, “it is nothing”


End file.
